Her lord, His miko
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are removed from their places in time as someone's test. But what will happen when the cold lord finds a pupped miko baring his mark? You will have to read to find out! COMPLETED 6/20/2016
1. Chapter 1 (rewritten)

**Her lord, His miko **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**I would like to thank my beta Harleypool **

**Chapter one**

**THIS chapter HAS BEEN RERWITTEN AS OF 4/28/2016 **

The winter wind blew hard outside of the western castle, the fortress stood tall on this full moon night, the hills covered in ice as winter gripped the land as she froze the world below.

The candle lit rooms of the Western castle were dimmed low as the night went on, all except for the room of the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru stood tall in the large bedroom, the room was silent except from the light cracking of the fireplace and the clinking of his armor as he undressed. The demon lord's golden eyes flowed over the white blanket covering his lands, having just returned from a long journey he was tired and needed to rest.

The daiyoukai barely gave attention to young servant girl as she entered. Her head was bowed low as she placed a tray of raw meat, rice, bread, and a bottle and glass of sake down. Her figure lowered at his feet, her long orange hair pooling at his boots.

"Is there anything else that my master desires tonight?" she asked softly and submissive as she waited for a request or a dismissal.

"Has Rin been well?" Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion as he asked about his ward, his golden gaze on the bowing servant.

"Yes my Lord. Rin has been very well behaved. The princess has completed all of her studies and has even improved on her flute, as my Lord requested of her. She is very excited to see you my lord," the servant replied, smiling softly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he waved his hand to the servant. Bowing low, she then stood, having received her dismissal as her mighty Lord sat on the large satin pillows before the fireplace. Lifting his ivory chopsticks, he began to eat his meal in silence, enjoying his first hot meal for the first time in a few weeks.

The daiyoukai tilted his head for a moment as he ate, feeling suddenly drowsy, was he really so tired that his body would betray him in such a way?

The demon lord stood on shaky legs with every step he took to his bed, but as the room around him began to spin, the daiyoukai came to the conclusion that he had been drugged.

Sesshomaru reached out with his clawed hand to grip his bed as he tripped. The large daiyoukai's from slammed against the stone floor as his mind fell into darkness.

The room turned a hue of sky blue as energy filled the room.

~oOo~

Kagome smiled at the tiny newborn in her arms as she wrapped him tightly. His small whimpers filled the air as she knelt beside the young woman, gently handing the mother her newborn son.

The young mother had tears rolling down her tired face as she held her son for the first time, placing a gentle kiss on the crying infant's forehead.

The raven haired miko smiled softly as she looked to the mother, her voice soft as she spoke.v"I am going to heal you a bit so there is no infection, is that okay?"

Kagome's hands began to glow pink as the young mother nodded, her healing energy quickly filling the woman's body as she healed her. She stood with a happy but exhausted face.

"Congratulations , he is strong and he is healthy. I shall take my leave now, but if you should need anything during the night please send for me," she bowed low as Yura thanked her again.

Kagome exited the hut, hiding a yawn as she smiled up to Yura's husband and family as they paced. She smiled and bowed.

"It is a son," she said proudly as the village erupted in cheers, the chief's eyes glistening as the family hugged him before he turned to her.

Kagome smiled bowing to him as a money purse was placed in her chief nodded to her again as he went to his wife.

The miko smiled as she slowly makes her way home. Kagome had been the village healer for two years now. After the final battle with Naraku, things began to settle down. She was to stay in the feudal area. When the perfect wish had been asked of the jewel, it shattered into dust and formed into her, the power now hers to control. But the well had closed and she was never to return home.

After the battle, Inuyasha and she had begun to make a life together, however her happiness did not last. Inuyasha had begun to leave her for days. Then return drunken and bloody. She never quite knew what he was doing, but she knew that she deserved better.

Kagome stopped walking as her little hut came into view, she paused, looking it over. There were amazing memories there. In fact the whole hut was a memory. Inuyasha had built it for her. It was suppose to be a wedding present from him.

The miko wiped her face as a tears began to fall. She had loved him, very much.

Kagome began to walk again. She was tired. She had been working in the village all day, but she froze in her tracks as a child's cry hit her ears. She turned, quickly walking to the hill behind her hut, her eyes widening as the child came into view.

The miko moved swiftly, kneeling in front of the crying child a he held his obviously broken leg.

"What happened honey?" she asked, watching him as she set her bag down.

The child cried louder, his words slurred and stuttered as he spoke. "I… I was run running and I fell… It hurts!"

Kagome nodded as she replied softly, her voice calming. "I will help you, baby, just take a deep breath okay?"

Kagome watched as the little boy nodded, breathing deeply as Kagome grabbed his leg. Her powers flowed into his body, knitting the bones back together.

The young child's whimpering stopped as the pain left him.

Kagome smiled as she looked into the child's face. "See? All better, just be careful when you run, okay?"

The boy nodded as he watched Kagome stand. She held her hand out and she pulled him to his feet. She watched as he slowly put weight on it before he began to jump up and down. The boy smiled as he turned to his bag. Kagome watched as he pulled out a large wrapped up loaf of bread.

"I have no money to repay you with, but will you please accept this bread? My mother makes it," he said as he held the loaf in front of him.

Kagome smiled as she shook her head. "There is no need to pay me. Take the bread home."

The boy shook his head as he lifted it out to her. "Then will you accept this as a thank you gift?"

Kagome smiled as she lifted her small money bag. "How about I buy this one and you tell your mother that I would like 5 more okay?"

The boy's eyes widened as Kagome placed a gold piece in his hand. He looked up to her gasping.

"This is too much ma'am."

Kagome smiled as she took a piece off of the bread a took a bite. She smiled as she patted the boy's head. "Tell your momma to buy you some better shoes, okay?"

She slowly walked to her hut. Just barely making it through the door as her fatigue finally hit her. Placing her bag down as she laid her hand on the wall.

"Wow, am I really this tired?"

She continued to struggle to stay on her feet as her legs gave out. Kagome fell to the floor as her eyes rolled back. Her mind falling into unconsciousness as the room glowed a hue of blue.

**~oOo~**

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes as his hand landed on the window sill. He rubbed has eyes as he looked out over the grassy hills.

"What?" he murmured confused, tilting his head, Was it not just winter?

Sesshomaru rubbed his face again as he turned. The demon lord needed to rest. His mind was obviously turning on him.

The daiyoukai turned, his eyes widening at the difference in his large room. His bed now had satin drapes that hung from the roof. The pillows around the small table were purple and red instead of white. There were more dressers and a vanity with boxes on it.

Sesshomaru looked down to the ground as his foot touched silk. He leaned down, picking up a torn kimono, the fabric ripped to shreds.

What had happened last night?

Sesshomaru turned to the large bed, determined that he was dreaming. Walking up the small step he moved the curtain. The demon lord's eyes widened as he noticed a figure in his bed. No one slept in his bed. Especially not a concubine!

The daiyoukai growled, ripping the blankets from the bed and exposing the person laying under it. His eyes widened even more. Dropping the satin sheet, he took in the figure. He wanted to be angry, but the feeling that began to fill him was not anger, it was… Pride? Why did he feel pride?

Sesshomaru reached out as he touched the raven hair of the woman who slept in his bed. She was real. The demon lord could not believe what he was seeing. How was this even possible?

The miko was laying in his bed. Her raven hair sprawled out across her pillow as she slept, She was dressed in a large black yukata; one of his own. It was barely tied, giving him a full view of her cleavage and sun kissed shoulders.

But that was not was Sesshomaru's eyes were on, oh no.

The demon lord leaned over her small form. No, his golden gaze was not on the curve of her shoulder or the swell of her exposed breasts. The daiyoukai was more concerned with the mating mark that sat on her neck, and much more importantly; he reached out laying his large hand on her swollen stomach. His eyes widened as the child within rolled against his hand.

Sesshomaru pulled back with wide eyes. This woman, this human.

"Kagome…"

Only his scent graced her own.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 : Leaarn to love

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER**

**ENJOY**

**chapter two: learn to love**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt like she was being shaken.

Her mind was blurry as she tried to remember what had happen the night before.

Kagome's mental rambling came to a sudden halt when a familiar voice hit her. "Miko! Wake up."

Kagome's eyes shot open as his voice rang out. Her body felt heavy as she sat up. Sesshomaru's large form towering over her as he stared at her with golden eyes. He released her as she began to rub her face.

Kagome began to panic as she looked around the unfamiliar room. How in the hell had she gotten here! Why was she In a bed, and why the hell was Sesshomaru standing in front of her in just his sleeping pants?!

Sensing her panic Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. "Breath miko."

Kagome looked up into his eyes as her breathing became sporadic. She spoke. "How did I get here?!"

Sesshomaru leaned closer as he spoke.

"We seem to both be at a loss for answers miko, but panicking will not help the situation and.."

Kagome pulled from him as she spoke.

"Excuse me if my human fear of the unknown bothers you Sesshomaru but I'm not a cold hearted demon li.."

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru griped her neck. He pushed her to lay back on the bed as he hovered over her. She began to push against him with no luck.

" you will speak to this Sesshomaru with respect human! I will not be spoken to like a.."

Kagome looked up with tear filled eyes tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's face barley separated from her own.

Suddenly a sensation hit him.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. A growl escaped his lips as his markings became darker. Kagome shuddered as he pulled from her standing on the stone floor as he looked to her.

Kagome rolled to her side as she began to cough. Air filling her lungs as she breathed. Sesshomaru watched as the tears fell from her face as she continued to cough. Kagome wiped her face as she looked up as Sesshomaru spoke. A demonic voice overlapping his own.

"Forgive me..I seemed to have lost my self for a moment...are you alright?"

Kagome didn't know what to do..Sesshomaru had practically choked her then apologized to her.

She watched as his eyes began to return to their normal gold as Sesshomaru spoke again. "We seem to have been placed here miko..I assure you that this Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it, and by your...fear, I can sense that you are innocent as well.."

Kagome nodded as she slowly sat up. Her eyes tightening as a pain moved across her stomach. She slid her hand down only to stair with wide eyes at her swollen stomach.

Sesshomaru quickly walk to her as he spoke.

"Breathe...Kagome."

Kagome's eyes were now pouring tears as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.."how.. is this even possible?!"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome began to break. He understood her fear. He himself was beginning to feel uneasy. He did not know how to comfort the female.. so he only did what he knew worked with rin.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's large arms wrapped around her form. Her face being pressed against his bare chest as he hugged her.

Blush filled her cheeks as Sesshomaru spoke, his hand sitting on the back of her head.

"You have to stay calm..your fear is upsetting the pup."

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as he looked down. Gently releasing her as she spoke. "Whose baby is it.."

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment. He reached out pulling the top of her shirt down so she could see the crescent moon that sat there. Her eyes widening as everything began to hit her.

"It seems that the pup is mine..As you are my mate."

Kagome watched as rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg before jumping on the large bed behind Kagome as she tossed the flowers in the air.

"Happy birthday momma!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she and Sesshomaru both turned to rin who slid from the bed only to wrap her arms around Kagome's swollen stomach. "Good morning baby!"

Kagome gasped as a strange sensation hit her. Her hand fell to the top of her stomach as it continued.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with a massive smile as she grabbed his hand to place it next to Kagome's. Their fingers touching as rin giggled. "Do you feel it father! My baby brother or sister is kicking!"

Sesshomaru was about to pull away but stopped as a small bump hit his palm. An unfamiliar feeling began to feel him as he looked up to Kagome. Her cheeks filled with blush as he quickly pulled away.

"Rin what have I told you about knocking!"

Kagome watched as the smile fell from runs face.

"That I should always knock because it is the proper thing to do.."

Sesshomaru nodded as he took Rin's hand and began to walk her to the door. " I need you to fetch Jaken for me.."

Rin nodded as she began to to whisper.

"What about mommas surprise? For her birthday?!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused face as the child spoke. "The special surprise.."

Rin looked up to her father as he stared down at her. She smiled as she pulled him into the hallway.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru disappeared from the room. She slowly looked back down to her swollen stomach. How in the world had she gotten here.. what was going on..everything felt real.

Kagome slowly stood as she wobbly walked to the large window. The sun poured in as she laid her hands on the stone window seal.

It was summer.

Sesshomaru walked back into the large room his eyes scanning around for Kagome. He stopped as he found her.

Seeing her standing in the Suns rays, the way it warmed her skin. Something in him began to want for her.

Sesshomaru cautiously walked to her as he spoke.

"It seems that what I believed was true. We are mated. It's been about a year. "

Kagome turned as she spoke.

"The last thing I remember was helping this little boy..He gave me this bread.."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he interrupted her. "What happened after he gave you the bread?"

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as she spoke.

"I ate a small piece.. then I got very tired..I must have passed out."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru nodded. "The same thing happened to this Sesshomaru.."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome as she gasped moving closer to him out of fear.

Kagome looked passed Sesshomaru as a blue orb appeared. Sesshomaru followed her gaze as he quickly turned putting her behind him. Kagome looked down to Sesshomaru's large clawed hand that now sat on her hand. She looked up as the orb began to pulse. A dark voice ringing out.

" my plan is coming together.."

Sesshomaru growled as he spoke.

"How dare you intrude into this Sesshomaru's home. Who are you!"

The orb began to grow in size as it spoke again.

" I am Mokulia! Maker of time!

I have been given orders to show you your future Lord Sesshomaru! But I chose to mix it up a bit..!"

Kagome watched as the orb began to spin.

The voice continued as an image of a much older Sesshomaru came into view. He was Standing over a small grave..Rin's name was placed on the stone..

"Your future looked so boring..no one to love. No one to protect...so I chose to give you a Chance to redo your future. Consider this a gift Sesshomaru..from an old family friend."

The orb began to slowly disappear as Kagome spoke.

"Why me..?"

Sesshomaru looked into her blue eyes then back to the orb as it began to spin again. This time it was Kagome's picture. She was older as well. And she was alone.

"You my dear where and excellent choice for the young lord. Your beauty will be spoken about for years. Your power is ever growing..and you know how to love..something the young lord knows nothing of."

Kagome gently walked to Sesshomaru's side. He quickly pulled her close in case it was a trap.

"You see Sesshomaru! You know how to protect but you know nothing of love. Love will insure that your future will not be so..boring"

Sesshomaru hissed as he spoke.

"How do we return to our own places in time."

Kagome gasped as the orb formed a hand as it reached out to her. Sesshomaru growled as he put her behind him again. "Answer!"

The orb began to disappear as the voice echoed. " Her Sesshomaru! Learn to love her."

PLEASE REVIEW!

THIS STORIES COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o PLEASE CHECK HER OUT LINK IS IN MY BIO!


	3. chapter 3 :fighting for love

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

Sesshomaru looked down as his mind began to race. How in the hell would he get out of this. How could he love the miko? She was human.

Sesshomaru turned looking at a confused Kagome. Her eyes were wide as she turned slowly looking up to him.

Sesshomaru released her as he began to walk from her. Kagome slowly moved back to the bed where she slowly sat. Fixing the short shirt as she crossed her ankles. She was suddenly very tired.

Sesshomaru opened a large wardrobe as he quickly pulled out a dark blue set of clothing for himself.

He turned as he spoke. "Do you know how to dress in a kimono?"

Kagome looked up as she watched Sesshomaru pull out a large black box from the wardrobe. He placed it on the bed next to her. Looking down at her small form, her hand on top of her swollen stomach as she shook her head. "Not..really.."

Sesshomaru nodded as he opened the box. He began to pull the fabric out as he spoke.

"Stand miko. This Sesshomaru will dress you."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared up at the taiyouka.

Blush filling her cheeks as she spoke.

"I don't think so Sesshomaru!

I would rather try myself then...then let you see me.."

"Your shyness is unnecessary. This Sesshomaru Will not get any satisfaction from seeing you naked miko. Now stand I do not want to waste time with this task.!"

Kagome's blush deepened at his words as she spoke. "You don't have to be an ass Sesshomaru! "

Sesshomaru turned as he looked at her. A red rim forming on the edges of his eyes. He was loosing his patients.

"You will address me by my title wench. I am a lord and you will respect that!"

Kagome stood wobbly as she looked up into the Taiyouka's face. Anger flowing off of her as she poked him in the chest as she spoke.

"I have a name Sesshomaru, it's Kagome! Use it!. You don't have to speak to me like I am a slave to you. I am a miko and I could purify your ass and if you keep up with your smart ass mouth I might just do it!.

Sesshomaru dropped the fabric in his hand as he growled down at Kagome. How dare she speak to him in such a way! He had to regain himself as he stared down at her, he couldn't kill her.. he needed her to return to his own time line.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru growled down at her. He spoke.

"Fine miko! dress yourself, it will save this Sesshomaru the horror of having to touch your flesh!"

Kagome's eyes widened at his words. She watched as Sesshomaru turned walking out of the door as he slammed it shut. The thud echoing in the large room. Kagome leaned back against the bed. She wiped her cheek as tears began to fall.

Why had his words hurt her so much?

Kagome turned to the box of fabric as she reached out touching the silky fabric. She would show him..she was more than just a wench...

Sesshomaru stood in a smaller room as he dressed himself. His eyes looking up to the large mirror as he tied the sash to his shirt.

Sesshomaru was dressed In A dark blue set. There were silver embroidered designs that flowed across the chest of his shirt.

He turned as a knock was heard on the door. Sesshomaru slowly opened it. He knew no one knew that he was in there.

Rin smiled up at her father as she handed him the velvet box.

"I went and got mommas present out of its hiding place father. You can come give it to her, I just brought her to the dining room like we planned!"

Sesshomaru nodded as he took the box. Whatever was his future self thinking. Putting on such a charade for a the miko seemed pointless.

He looked into the box as he slowly opened it. His eyes wandered over the necklace. There was nothing special about it, he did not understand why he would give her such a poor looking piece of jewelry. Sesshomaru was extremely wealthy, so why he had gotten her the cheap necklace confused him.

Sesshomaru slowly closed the box as he walked from the room. Rin trailing behind him as he turned into the large dining room, a smirk on his face.

Was it bad that he was hoping Kagome had failed miserably in dressing her self. That she should be embarrassed and beg for his forgiveness?

Sesshomaru watched as rin ran ahead of him to her normal place at the table. Sesshomaru looked to the chair on the right side of his own. His eyes widened as he took in the beautiful creature that sat there.

Sesshomaru literally almost purred aloud as he saw Kagome.

Kagome had dressed her self almost perfectly.

She was wearing a plum colored kimono with white Sakuras that flowed over the right side of the kimono. The obi was a light pink. It was tied correctly as it sat above her large swollen stomach.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to wander to her face.

Kagome had pulled her hair into a tight bun. Small strands of hair sat around her face. A Comb sat In the top of her bun. Pink flowers hung from it, flowing just short of her chin.

Kagome had painted on just a light touch of red lipstick and light pink eye shadow.

She inwardly smiled as she felt Sesshomaru look her over.

Knowing full well that she had impressed him.

Rin smiled as she spoke.

" you look beautiful momma!"

Kagome looked up as she lifted her tea cup to take another sip. She smiled slightly as she spoke. "Thank you sweety."

Sesshomaru slowly made his way to sit at the head of the table. The moment he sat the servants began to place plates of food in front of them each. Rin smiled as she watched Kagome smile as she looked down at her plate.

"What is this? "

Sesshomaru turned looking down at the letter that sat beside her plate. Rin clamped her hands as she giggled.

"Open it momma. "

Kagome nodded as she opened the letter.

Her eyes widened as she read the love filled letter that was obviously written by a different Sesshomaru then the cold hearted one that sat next to her.

She smiled as she looked up to him, playing the part.

"It's beautiful...thank you. "

Rin watched as Sesshomaru lifted the letter scanning it. His eyes flowing over the letters as if he hadn't ever seen it before.

"Her present..father!"

Sesshomaru nodded as he placed the letter down sliding a box over to Kagome. He released it as he turned to his plate beginning to take a bite as she opened it.

Kagome lifted the box, her fingers sliding against the velvety top as she opened it. Kagome's world seemed to slow down as the necklace came into view. Tears filled her eyes as she touched the pendant.

Sesshomaru watched with curiosity at her reaction as he chewed his food. What was so special about the cheap pendant?

"I..I don't understand, where did you find this?" Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, tears gracing her flushed cheeks as she spoke.

Rin looked up to her father as she waited for him to respond.

His eyes turned to her as he spoke.

"Rin why don't you tell her the story?"

Rin nodded confused as she turned to her mother.

"Father found it 2 months ago when he went on his patrols. He brought it home because it had your smell on it, and I saw it and remembered you telling me about it and how it belong to your mother. But it had been lost when you fought..nara..Naraku.?..

I remembered how you said it was the most precious thing to you and how you search days for it. Father had it cleaned up and it was my idea to wait for your birthday.. Are you happy momma!?"

Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome who nodded touching the small pendant. It had belong to her mother. Her father had given it to her for their anniversary before he died.

Her mother had passed it on to her the year that the well closed. That was two years ago,.. it was all Kagome had left of her family.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome wiped her face, as she spoke.

" I cannot thank you enough, this necklace is all i have left of my mother. Thank you, so much."

Sesshomaru watched as she looked up with tear filled eyes as she spoke.

Something in Sesshomaru began to stir. it was the need again. his body began to want her body again. Sesshomaru looked away from her as he breathed.

Why was his body wanting her.

It was as if he were in heat again.

Sesshomaru turned to rin, trying to move the conversation along as he tried to control his sudden urge to touch the miko.

But Rin beat him to it.

"after breakfast momma, father has a special walk planed for you, in the garden. A romantic one!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she winked at him.

'This child..'

Please review.

THE COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!

LINK IS IN MY BIO!


	4. chapter Four: Teach me

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

chapter Four: Teach me

Rin watched as her adoptive parents began their romantic walk in the garden.

Her father had planed this whole thing for her mother. She was to be pampered the whole day.

While they where on their walk, Rin was suppose to make sure that the next part of the surprise came together. She smiled as she watched them turn down the path to the large hidden gardens. The large guards bowing as their lord and lady passed through.

-0-

Kagome looked down the large path way as they passed the guards and walked into the inclosed garden. The silence was killing her. The only noise was the sound of Sesshomaru's swords and armor clanking as he walk.

Kagome looked up as the sound of rushing water hit her ears. Her eyes widened as a large waterfall came into her view. She stopped walking as she took in the full image.

The water fall was in the middle of a large clear pond. Kagome could see massive coi fish swimming along. There were a few stone benches that where placed around the pond.

Large trees in bloom hung down, their branches swaying in the slight breeze.

Sesshomaru looked around as well. This part of his home use to be where his private dojo was.

It was a large area, and he had picked it specifically because the sun rose on this side of his home, so when he trained in the early mornings he had good lighting. He hated the smell of burning oil.

Sesshomaru turned as he heard Kagome stop walking, his eyes flowed up her body as he watched her reach out and touch one of the swaying branches that were cover in pink flowers. A small smile spread across her lips as she touched the flowers.

Sesshomaru knew that he was lusting as he looked her over once again. But he cold not help himself. It was as if his body had taken her already but his mind had not. One part of him water to take her the other was confused.

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he looked her over again

The kimono she wore fit her beautifully. Every inch of her was shining. Mokulia was correct when he said her power was ever growing. Yes she was human, but she was also more than that.

Sesshomaru could feel his body wanting again. Damn this, he knew if he didn't touch her he wold surly loose him self.

Kagome turned as Sesshomaru began walking to her quickly. She took a step back as he spoke.

"miko we must speak."

Kagome looked up as she nodded. He was right the did need to speak..what where they going to do?

There had to be an easier way to reverse the time.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome nodded. She slowly began to walk to one of the benches that sat next to the large pool.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru placed his hand out to help her sit. She looked at his hand slowly before looking up into his eyes.

His words from the morning coming back to her as she slowly placed her small hand Into his large clawed one.

Sesshomaru was gentle as he helped her sit. Her body slow as she placed a hand on the bench as she adjusted her self to be more comfortable.

Sesshomaru could not help but eye her large stomach as she placed her small hand onto of it.

Sesshomaru tilted his head as he began to think.

He never thought that he would have an heir..he had not found a female that was worthy of his seed yet.

But as he looked down at the heavily pupped woman before him. Something must have changed his mind.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched her. He slowly sat down placing his hand on his swords as he spoke.

"It's seems we have a problem mik..

Kagome. We have been trapped in this time and it seems that the only way out is for this Sesshomaru to love you"

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru spoke so simply about their problem.

"Oh!"

Kagome eyes widened as she smiled. Her hand moving to the side of her swollen stomach. This feeling was something unusual to her but she was beginning to like it very much. The feeling of her baby moving.

Sesshomaru watched her. The sudden urge to feel the pup hit him. And without realizing it, he spoke.

"May I?"

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru with a surprised face as she nodded slowly.

She was surprised how quickly his large hand reached out and laid against the top of her stomach. She smiled as she spoke.

"It's actually right here."

Sesshomaru watched as her small hand slid onto his, their finger interweaving as she gently moved his hand to where hers previously sat. her hand staying on his as he waited. With in a few moments a small bumping sensation ran across his palm. Sesshomaru could feel the pride filling him. He looked down as he spoke.

"May I listen..?

Kagome looked up at him with a Confused face as he spoke again.

"To them?"

Not really understanding Kagome nodded her head. Her eyes widening as Sesshomaru knelt down on the ground. He gently placed one side of his face against her stomach. His pointed ear pressed against her stomach, one clawed hand on the other side as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru focused as he listened.

Sesshomaru could hear her hear racing he smirked a bit before he began to purr as the small sound of the pups heart beating hit him.

The pup pushing its orah out to caress Sesshomaru's and in return Sesshomaru pushed back letting the pup know that it's father was there. As soon as he did so the pup jumped and began moving in excitement.

Sesshomaru laughed as he looked up to Kagome's shocked face. ' Did he just laugh?'

Kagome slowly smiled as she spoke. "What did you do to make it kick like that?"

Sesshomaru stood a smirk on his face as he, slowly sat next to her. He spoke.

"I allowed the pup to feel my orah. It merely got excited knowing that I am near."

Kagome nodded as she looked back down to the coi pool. She bit her lip as she thought of what to say next but she was cough off guard as Sesshomaru took her hand.

She looked down to their intertwined hands before looking up into his gentle face.

Sesshomaru could feel her anxiousness, he spoke softly.

"Kagome, I know that this will not be easy..for either of us but..can you teach this Sesshomaru how to love?"

PLEASE REVIEW!

THIS STORIES COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	5. Chapter 5 : dont stop

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's wide eyes, blush filling her cheeks

as she spoke.

"uhm, that is not really something that I can teach you."

Sesshomaru watched her, he could hear her heart racing as she looked down.

"It just comes naturally."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood slowly, Kagome looking up as he released her hand. She watched as he stepped away, his hand on the hilt of his swords as he paced.

"What does this Sesshomaru need to do to help it get started?"

Kagome smile as she moved her hand to her face, a small yawn escaping as she spoke.

"If we are going to do this, like really do this we need to learn a little bit more about each other.

I mean I know who you are but I don't really know you and you know who I am but you don't know my past. You don't know where I'm from.."

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked up to her, his eyes looking down at her small form as he spoke.

"You are a miko, and you are from the future. You travel through the well to get there.."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru continue to speak.

'How in the hell did he know all of this?'

Sesshomaru sat down his hand on the hilt to his sword as he continue to speak. "You are 24 years old in human years." Kagome spoke as she looked up

"How do you know that?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru has seen you travel through the well before. The first time I thought it was just odd that you sat at the bottom for so long. But after a little bit a deduction and the way your sent changed I realized that you must be going to a different time or place. You obviously you a miko because I can smell it in you and I have seen you do it".

Kagome nodded as his reasons did make since. She smiled as she spoke/

"Does my being from the future not bother you Sesshomaru?''

Kagome watched as he shook his head. "given our current situation nothing is really bothering me."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome yawned again. He stood looking down at her.

"Are you tired?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes squinting a bit as the Sun poured behind him. Sesshomaru's white hair lightly blowing in the breeze. Kagome looked down as she nodded. "a little bit. I don't understand why I'm so tired. But I feel like I haven't slept at all."

Sesshomaru nodded as he reached down lifting her from the bench and into his arms bridal style. Kagome looked up at the him with wide eyes as her body pressed against his own. Sesshomaru turned and began to slowly walk from the garden.

The guards looking down as their lord passed though, his lady in his arms. Kagome blushed as she looked up into his face. "I can walk Sesshomaru.'' Kagome watched as he nodded. "This Sesshomaru is Very aware that you could walk Kagome, but your body is tired. You should not stress yourself out anymore today."

Kagome nodded as she looked out towards the large castle. Sesshomaru stepping onto the large staircase as he began walking into the large home. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her another yawn leaving her lips.

"This Sesshomaru is taking you to our room. You will have a nap."

Kagome nodded, she could not argue with that, a nap actually sounded really good.

She leaned her head back against the pelt that sat around his shoulder. She would just close her eyes for a moment, and rest as he walked.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace as a smirk graced his lips as he listened to her heartbeat slow. He could see the exhaustion on her face. He knew her body would tire easily, for a female that was heavily pupped as she was. He knew her body would drain easily.

Sesshomaru looked up as his eyes landed on the large oak doors that led to his room.

He waited for a moment as a guard opened the door. He slowly walked in making his way to the large bed that sat in the middle of the room.

Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome in the bed. She turned on her side as her face moved against one of the satin pillows. Sesshomaru pulled her shoes off as he pulled the large black blanket over her form.

He sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her sleeping form.

Sesshomaru could feel the need in himself again. He knew that his body needed to touch and taste her.

He needed to have her underneath him, hear her cry his name out as he took her.

Sesshomaru growled to himself.

'Damn it' His body was filling with lust for her.

His eyes trailing down her peaceful face as he looked to her pouted lips.

Oh her lips, the urge to taste her was becoming unbearable now.

So Sesshomaru leaned down. One hand sat behind her back the other on the bed before her as he leaned down. His face inches from her own as he breathed in her sent.

Strawberries, she smelled of strawberries. Sweet and irresistible. Just one taste, just one.

Sesshomaru slid his hand under her back as he lifted her into his arms. Her body pressing against his own as Sesshomaru reached or touching her as he leaned down. His lips pressed against her soft ones.

Her taste filling him. A growl escaped his lips as he pressed harder against her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes quickly as her heart beat began to race. His golden eyes opening as his lips slowly pulled away. Her blue eyes looked into his golden ones. "Miko, I."

Her face flushed as she took a deep breath, her hand slowly reaching up touching his chest as she spoke.

"Don't.. stop.."

PLEASE REVIEW!

THE COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR00!


	6. Chapter 6 : Finally a taste

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

chapter Five: finally a taste

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's blue eyes, he reached his hand to her face.

Careful of his claws as he touched her cheek. Their faces inches apart as he spoke.

"miko.."

Kagome smiled as she pressed against him her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"It's Kagome."

And with that she crashed her lips against his. Sesshomaru was taken aback for a brief moment before allowing himself to enjoy the situation.

Kagome slid her fingers into Sesshomaru's hair. Her fingers sending sensations through him as he gripped her hair pulling her head back. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru leaned down his fangs sliding against the sensitive skin of her neck. Shivers ran through her as he began to grace her skin with hot kisses of want and need.

Sesshomaru purred as Kagome gripped his sleeve gasping again as he laid her against the large bed below him. Leaving nips against her skin.

Sesshomaru looked down as he slowly sat up, Kagome watched him as he stood.

Her eyes following him as he began to remove his swords.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating quicker with every piece of armor that he re moved. He smirked as he turned, now without his armor he could feel her body against his own.

Kagome smiled as she watched him walked to her. Blush returning to her face as he sat on the bed leaning over her again. It was not long before their lips caressed the others.

Kagome could feel her body heating up with every caress of his hands, lips, teeth, and tongue.

It was as if her body had been touched by him before, as it anticipated what was going to happen next.

Sesshomaru ran his hand underneath her her body as he pulled her to against his body, Sesshomaru's hands sliding against the white obi that kept him from touching her skin.

Not leaving her lips he quickly unties the bow pulling it from her body.

"Damn it."

Kagome smiled against his lips as he cursed.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru sat up looking down at her. She sat up slowly sliding her hand onto the obi as she pulled it from her self. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the tight kimono lesson. Kagome giggled as his hand slid against her swollen stomach. Gently separating the kimono as he leaned again her.

Kagome shuddered as his claws began sliding up her legs. Kagome looked up as he began to pull the undergarments.

Sesshomaru knew where this was headed. The way she was pushing against his body as he touched her shivering skin with his claws. He could hear her breathing hitch as he left her lips and neck and began to move lower. Sesshomaru quickly moved the fabric out of his way as his large clawed hand grasped one of her swollen breast.

Kagome nearly came of bed as his tongue wrapped around one of her sensitive nipples.

Sesshomaru purred as her smell want hit him.

Kagome gripped his hair as she began to moan.

Sesshomaru was moving down planting kisses and nips across her swollen stomach as she continued to arch against him. Her almost cries making his want to taste her more and more hard to contain.

As he was now kissing her inner thigh.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt him kiss his way down her thigh. 'Oh god is he going to..'

"mmm!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he ran his tongue against her core. Satisfaction filling him as she gripped his hair.

Sesshomaru slid his hand down her thigh. He moved back licking his lips as he moved back down to taste her when..

"MOMMA!"

Sesshomaru growled as he pulled way and looked up to a blushing and wide eyes Kagome. She slowly sat up as she pulled her kimono around herself as Sesshomaru stood from the large bed as Kagome watched him walk to the door.

Sesshomaru was irritated as he opened the door to a grinning Rin who waved at him.

"Hi father, I came to get mommy for her special hot spring pampering time!"

Sesshomaru had to not roll his eyes as he nodded. "One moment Rin."

a

Kagome watched as he closed the door and turned to look at her an irritated look on his face as he look to the flushed female in his bed..

'That child.'

PLEASE REVIEW!

THIS STORIES COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	7. Chapter 7: Slow is a no go

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

Kagome laid her head back as one of the female servants began to pour a sweet smelling liquid into her hair before the woman's hands began to massages Kagome's scalp She smiled as she looked over to Rin, who was splashing in the hot spring a few feet from her.

Though being interrupted from the first male contact she has had in over a year was a bit upsetting, the warm bath and scalp, back, neck and foot massage that she had been given, kind of made it worth it.

Kagome laid her hand onto her swollen stomach as she began to think.

She and Sesshomaru obviously had a physical attachment. It was definitely something that she wanted to explore.

"Momma are you relaxed?"

Kagome smiled as she looked to rin.

"Very, thank you sweety."

Kagome watched as a servant came the edge of the shrine with a towel. She spoke gently.

"Come little Rin, your teacher is waiting."

Rin stopped splashing as she turned to the servant nodding then looking to her mother.

"I will see you at dinner okay. Enjoy your special lunch with father!"

Kagome smiled as she heard the servant behind her ask her to dunk under the water. Kagome pulled away from the side of the spring. Dipping her hair under the water as she rinsed the soap out of her long raven locks.

As Kagome came up. She noticed that all the servants were standing, bowed over..

She turned Slightly as Sesshomaru's large figure came into view. Her eyes widened as he took in her freshly wet form.

Kagome Slightly slid deeper into the water covering her breast as he watched her.

His voice rang out with no emotion.

"Leave us."

The servants quickly exited the springs to give their lord his privacy.

Sesshomaru's smirked at the blushing Kagome as he began to remove his armor.

Kagome blush deepened as he began to untie the dark kimono. His sculpted chest coming Into view as he slid it from his shoulders.

She looked back to the water her face flushed as she could hear the rest of his garments hit the floor. Her heart began to race as she felt the ripples of the water as he entered the hot spring.

Kagome gasped as his large hands wrapped around her. Sesshomaru leaned down nussaling her neck as he spoke.

"How was your bath?"

Kagome smiled as he began to run his fangs against her skin. Goosebumps rising as she spoke

"Getting better by the minute.. "

Sesshomaru smirked as he felt her turn to face him. Her raven hair flowing over her shoulders as it cover her swollen breast from his view.

Sesshomaru could not have that.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru kneeled Into the water pulling her with him gently.

Sesshomaru leaned against one of the stone walls of the spring, sitting on a submerged boulder as he pulled Kagome into his lap.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes. Trying not to show her excitement as her body began to heat up.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

He wanted desperately to take her.

Have her clinging to him as her body shook from the pleasure.

Sesshomaru knew that it was becoming very obvious that he wanted her.

Kagome moved slightly, biting her lip as she pressed against Sesshomaru's harden member. A hiss escaped him as her warmth glided against him.

Their eyes meeting as they looked to each other.

Kagome's body was crying for another caress from his pulsing cock. She slid her hands against his hard chiseled chest as she spoke.

"I..I don't know what is happening to me but.. .I seemed to have developed this unbearable need..for you Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru was taken a back at her boldness but responded as he ran his hand into the hot water placing them in her hips.

"This Sesshomaru is also feeling this way.. for you miko"

Kagome blushed.

"I don't want to move to quickly.. I..this is all just moving to quickly"

Sesshomaru tiled his head as he spoke. His hands pulling her against him as he watched her body shudder in want.

"We will go slow..until you are ready."

Kagome nodded. She knew her body wanted his. Her need was great, but this day had been filled with to many changes and she wanted the moment to be special.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome eyes as she licked her lips. He leaned down lifted her body gently against his, so he could kiss her.

Kagome hands glided Into his hair. Her nails scraping his scalp as she pressed against him.

Sesshomaru growled as a hot sensation hit him.

Kagome groaned Into his lips.

God her body was acting out of want now. She rolled her hips against his own.

Kagome shuddered.

The way Sesshomaru was holding her up. The head of his large pulsing member pressed against her hot core. The first caress was an accident. But now as the intense need filled her, she knew that she had to do it again.

Sesshomaru tighten his hands on her waist as her hips rolled back before she pushed forward. The head of his cock being glided against as she pushed her entrance against him then glided forward. He could feel the shudder as her pearl of nerves glided against the head of his member.

He was having to focus on not plunging Into her. He could feel his grip on his 'beast' beginning to slip as her pace quickened.

Sesshomaru could hear her panting as she began to bring herself to her end.

Sesshomaru growled as he spoke.

" this Sesshomaru does not think he can.."

Kagome pressed her lips against his own as she pressed against him. Sesshomaru could feel her body beginning to shudder as she gridded against his member.

Her breath hitching as her nails gripped his shoulders. Kagome knew at that moment that there was no more going slow.

If she didn't have him soon, she would loose her mind.

Sesshomaru hissed as her sent of want filled him.

He was loosing to his 'beast'.

"Miko..I "

Kagome opened her glossy eyes as she looked into his red rimmed ones, her voice shaky as she spoke.

"I need you to.."

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes began to fill with red as she spoke.

"..take me.."

* RUNS A HIDES *

I'm sorry! more is on the way!

*RUNS TO COMPuTER*

Please review.

THE COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!

LINK IS IN MY BIO!


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTER

ENJOY

Kagome arched up from the bed below her. Gasps escaping her lips as her fingers gripped the satin sheets below her.

Her mind was blurred as Sesshomaru kissed and caressed her.

He had moved them to the large bed in this room.

He wanted his female to be comfortable.

Sesshomaru slid his long tongue against her inner thigh. One of his clawed hands slowly stroking her core as he listened to her gasp.

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru's weight change as he leaned over her. One hand slowly pushing her legs wider so the Tai youkai could lay against her.

Sesshomaru released her leg as he placed his hand above her head. His large form gently touching her own as he leaned down to take her lips with his own.

His right hand never leaving it's spot as he stroked her.

Kagome pushed up against the hard body of Sesshomaru. Her fingers gripping his large muscular arms as he kissed her. Sesshomaru kissed her gently before leaning down to lick and nip on her mating mark.

The couple both groaned as their bond pulsed. Sharing the others pleasures.

Sesshomaru was gently purring against her skin as he began to pump two of his fingers into her.

Kagome came off of the bed as her entire being began to fill with a hot sensation.

Sesshomaru watched her pleasure filled gasps as he added another finger to his teasing.

Kagome leaned her head back. Her neck exposed to him as he leaned down kissing her skin as he played her with his hand.

Sesshomaru could feel her slight bucking of her hips as she edged him on.

"Pl..please!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he moved up to her face, kissing and nipping at her ear as he whispered.

"Please what miko?"

Kagome moaned again as her back arched. Her nails now digging Into Sesshomaru's arm.

"I need...ohhh!"

Sesshomaru growled as she pushed against him. Her body on the edge. Begging to be pushed off.

Sesshomaru turned his hand slightly so he could take her with his fingers.

Kagome's pants getting louder as he began to pump his fingers at a quicker pace.

Kagome was in a pleasure filled bluer.

She could feel Sesshomaru above her as he caressed her. His long hair shielding her from seeing anything but his hard body.

Kagome cried out again as another wave of pleasure hit her. Sesshomaru's tong gliding down her shoulder.

God she was so close.

Her body acting out of instint as she bucked against his moving fingers.

She knew that she was speaking but she didn't even understand what she was saying.

Sesshomaru gently pulled from her bucking hips as her groan of frustration hit him. He smirked as he laid against her body. His large arms above her head as he held àll of his weight from her small form.

Kagome watched him as he laid against her thighs. Her body instantly moving against the large member that he now had placed against her wanting core.

Kagome moaned as she moved her hips so her bundle of nerves slid against the pulsing member. Sesshomaru groaned at the sensation of their sexes sliding against each others.

"Please..sess...Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled as he pushed against her. Her hips rolling as she used Sesshomaru's hard member to push her self over the edge.

This was not something Sesshomaru was used to. The hours of foreplay..

He was used to just having sex then sending his concubines away.

But this, his was thrilling.

A constant tease on your body.

Sesshomaru looked down as Kagome's hips began to move out of rhythm.. he knew she was going to cum.

Sesshomaru lifted her from the bed to sit Into his lap as she gripped his arms. Her head thrown back as Sesshomaru gripped her raven hair, kissing her roughly. Sesshomaru bucked back as she moved. Her small gasps of want and need calling to him.

He felt her body begin to shudder as she pushed against him. Her heart pounding.

All of this pleasure and he had not even taken her yet.

Kagome cried out as she moved against Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru could feel her explode against him as her core pulsed in ecstasy. She cried his name as he pushed against her.

Kagome's body exploded as she came. "Sessh..omaru!"

Sesshomaru took her lips as he gently laid her against the bed. Continuing to hold her hips against his member as he rolled against her.

His member sliding from her pulsing core to her pearl of nerves then back to her core again.

Her body pulsing at the sensation of her sex being grinded against.

Sesshomaru gently kissed the flush female below him as he felt her legs go limp. Her breathing heavy as she looked up to him with glossy eyes.

Her body was shivering from the pleasure that roared threw her.

Sesshomaru slowed his hips as he kissed her gently.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as he stopped his movement's to give her lips his full attention.

As he pulled away. She smiled reaching up to touch his face. Her breathing had begun to slow as she came down from her high. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her again before moving from her body to lay beside her.

Sesshomaru's large hands pulling her into his arms. Kagome rested her head again Sesshomaru's chest. Her swollen stomach pressed against him as she rested for a moment.

Kagome blushed as she looked down to Sesshomaru's large member..

Her hand slowly leaving his chest as her hand gently touched him.

Sesshomaru purred as he looked down.

His eyes meeting her own.

She blushed as she continued to run her shaking finger tips down the hard member.

Sesshomaru slightly bucked against her hand as she moved faster and faster.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly sat up. She looked over her shoulder at him as she spoke. Her voice shaking.

"Lay..on your back."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow as he nodded. His large body turning to where he now laid on his back. Kagome turned around slowly as she looked up to him. Her hand gently gliding onto his waiting cock.

Sesshomaru watched her. Curious to see what the miko would do?

His eyes widened as she licked her lips.

Kagome had never done this before.. but she had heard about it.

She leaned down. Her raven hair falling to one side of her face as she gripped Sesshomaru's hard waiting cock.

She was nervous. He could smell it, but It made it even better.

Sesshomaru arched up as her soft lips gliding over the large head of his cock.

Kagome closed her eyes as she began to move lower, then pull up to the point that his member would leave her mouth then she would go down again.

Heat filled her cheeks as Sesshomaru's groans and growls of pleasure roared out.

She could feel him bucking against her mouth as she lowered her lips down past the head of his member.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru's large clawed hand gripped her hair as she began to quicken her pace on his cock.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat run from his face down his body.

His hips bucking as he held her hair. Every now and then her teeth sliding against his member as she continued to go down on him.

Her small hand moving up and down slowly as she worked him. Her other hand cupped his balls as he groaned out.

She blushed as he began to moan her name.

"Kagome..ugh! "

Kagome's eyes opened as she made eye contact with the taiyoukai. She pulled her mouth from around him as she began to run her tongue up and down his member.

Sesshomaru arched against her hand as he felt his end coming.

Kagome smiled as she took him into her mouth as she now quickly worked him.

Sesshomaru threw his head back as she worked him with her hands and her mouth.

He had been given head before. But nothing like this.

She was taking her time as she explored every inch of his cock.

Her gentle hands where something he had never felt before.

"Miko..this Sesshomaru is..is going to.."

Kagome's eyes widened as a knock was heard on there door.

A familiar but squawking voice rang out.

"My lord! It is your faithful servant Jaken, It is time for your.."

Kagome's eyes widened as something was thrown against the large doors. Sesshomaru growled.

"This Sesshomaru will kill you Jaken!"

There was a scream before Kagome heard the small demon run down the hall. She quicken her pace again on the throbbing member in her mouth.

Sesshomaru would not have this moment interrupted, damn it!

He turned back to the woman in front of him. He leaned back as he relaxed again allowing her to work him.

Her soft hands moving up and down at the hilt of his member while her mouth worked the top.

He gripped her hair tighter as the familiar hot sensation hit him.

How was it that this woman could bring him to his end so quickly?!

"Kagome.. "

Kagome quickened her speed as his member began to throb and he began bucking against her mouth.

Her eyes widened as a feral growl tore through him. His hand gripped her hair as he exploded into her mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes as she began to feel him cumming.

His hot seed flowed into her mouth as she quickly began to swallow.

Sesshomaru was seeing bright lights as she continued to work him through his orgasm.

After a few moments she pulled away. Blush filling her cheeks as she looked up to the heavy breathing, red eyed taiyoukai.

She smiled slightly.

"Miko...that was.."

Kagome looked up again as he spoke.

"..amazing.."

Sesshomaru sat up taking Kagome's lips as he pulled her to lay beside him. He pulled away looking down into her blue eyes as he ran his hand against her face.

He could see the tiredness forming as he kissed her forehead. He spoke.

"Sleep now."

Kagome nodded as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest as she allowed her self to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru stood In the large bedroom. He was currently tying the sash around his waist. He turned looking to the figure in the large bed. He smiled as he pulled the pelt around his shoulder. Slowly walking to the bed as he looked down.

Kagome was laying in their large bed.

She had been sleeping for about 2 hours now. Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down kissing her cheek as his hand slid onto her large stomach.

He stood as he began to leave the room. Stepping over the broken statue that he had thrown at the door. He would send a servant to clean it up.

Now, he had to go and deal with Jaken.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THIS STORIES COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha!

This story is rated m

Enjoy!

Chapter nine

Jaken paced in the entrance to his lords office. His lord was now almost three hours late for a meeting with two of the village leaders, that were In the western territory.

Jaken looked up as the youngest of the two leaders stood.

"Where is he? This is outrageous! We have been waiting for over two hours!"

The older of the two leaders shook his head as he spoke.

"You should be happy that he chose to speak to us at all. Most villages don't even see him, ever."

Jaken watched as the two leaders began to argue.

If Jakin didn't fear for his life he would try to attempt to get his lord for the meeting.

Jaken began to think about reasons that his lord would have been angry.

It had to have been the lady..

She must gave made him angry

.

"Stupid huma.."

"What was that Jakin?"

Jakin's eyes flew open as he turned looking up into his lord golden eyes. He began to studder..

"Well my lord I..I...I.. "

Sesshomaru looked passed the squawking Jakin to the two men who where now bowing low.

He looked them over before speaking. Quickly noticing the village symbols on their clothes, he put two and two together.

Sesshomaru walked into his office as he began to speak.

"What is it that you need to speak with this Sesshomaru about?"

Jaken took a deep breath as he the men began To speak. He slowly began to walk a way. His lords voice speaking out. "Jakin, fetch my good sake and some glasses"

Sesshomaru was in a particularly good mood.

Jakin turned as he bowed low quickly making his way from the room.

Sesshomaru began to speak to the leaders before him.

"This Sesshomaru apologizes for you wait. My mate is heavily pupped and needed my attention this afternoon. "

The younger lord nodded as he spoke.

"I completely understand lord Sesshomaru. I said that it had to be something important to make you late."

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the older leader roll his eyes.

-0-

Jakin was mumbling curses as he walked back up the 3 story seller stairs. He had made it to the storage for his lords wine, but it was locked. Now he had to walk back up the stairs and go and retrieve the key from his lord's room. Then go back down and fetch the wine and then go back up.

Jaken was pouting as he came to the large oak doors. He took a breath as he pushed the doors open. He walked in quietly shutting the door as he turned to walk.

The toad demon let out a cry of pain as he stepped down on broken shards of glass.

Curses leaving his mouth as he began to jump holding his foot. He stopped quickly, his eyes bulging out as he slammed his hands over his shivering face.

His lady was asleep in the large bed!

Jakin closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Opening one eye to look to the bed. He could see her breathing slowly. She was still asleep.

He sighed as he slowly walked to the side table next to the bed. He tip toed slowly every few seconds he would look to the door then back to his lords female. God the pain he would feel if he woke her.

Jaken quietly opened the side drawer as he lifted the large black set of keys out.

He held them close to his chest as he turned.

Jakin paused for a moment as he looked to his lady's face.

He breathed in, taking her sent as he walked closer to the bed.

She smelled of his lord and strawberries, but mainly his lord.

Jakin looked to the door one More time before he quickly walked all the way to the bed.

He was now inches from her.

He smiled as he eyes widened.

He could not believe what he was seeing!

His lady was naked!

The thin satin sheet curled around her form. Just stopping half way up her breast.

Jakin could clearly see her cleavage.

He looked back to the door as an evil smirk slid onto his face.

Just one look.

Jakin lifted his hand up as he gently pulled on the sheet. His eyes bulging as Kagome's swollen breast came into view.

At this point Jakin's mouth was wide open, as he let the sheet fall from his hand..

His lord was a lucky demon, even for a human she was very attractive.

Jakin bit his lip as he thought for a moment. Looking back to the flushed face, naked woman before him.

His green scaly hand reaching out. Just one tiny squeeze.. just one..

Jaken reached out, Kagome's smooth skin touching his scaly one as he touched her breast..

Jaken smiled as he gripped her breast harder. He licked his lips as he began to rub himself.

Jaken squeezed her breast tighter. The action causing Kagome to open her eyes and stair into the toad demons petrified ones.

Sesshomaru was looking down at a map of the territories for each village. He was trying to help the leaders decide where their new road would go.

Normally Sesshomaru would care a less, but the road would be very close to his home.

Sesshomaru felt a sudden flush of emotions run though him, but they where not his, they were Kagome's.

"Eahhhhhhh!...Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru took off from his office as fast as he could.

As he made it to the hall way, where his room was. There were many servants and guards. Sesshomaru could smell the purifying energy in the air.

The servants quickly moving so their lord could see what had happen.

Sesshomaru walked into the room quickly. His eyes first falling on Kagome.

She was sitting on the bed. His two head servants around her. One holding small damp rag, the other wrapping a dark kimono over her shoulders to shield her naked form from the other servants.

Sesshomaru quickly walked up to her.

"What happened!" He spoke.

As soon as she saw him, she moved from the bed and into his arms.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back but held her close. He could feel the embarrassment and fear flowing from her. She spoke quietly. But there was something in her voice.

"I woke up and...Jakin had removed the sheet and he was touching me"

Every servant and guard took five steps back as their lords anger flowed. No one was to touch her, but him!

Sesshomaru turned to one of the guards that stood in front of the door.

"Where is he?"

The guard did not speak but only pointed to the large burned wall of the bedroom. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he turned to the oldest of the two servants. She spoke softly.

"He was purified my lord."

Sesshomaru looked down as Kagome's grip on his shirt began to loosen. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

" I think..something is..I don't feel well.."

Sesshomaru eyes widened as he watched her eyes roll back into her head. Kagome's body became limp as she lost contentiousness.

Gasps and cries from the servants around him rang out as Sesshomaru pulled her Into his arms.

Her body limp as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Kagome's sent had a small difference.

She was either about to become very sick or her body was changing.

Sesshomaru laid her in the large bed as he demanded that a healer be brought to him immediately.

Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome's pale face.

He sat down on the mattress as began to think about not only Kagome's condition but weather or not his sword could heal someone who was purified. He desperately wanted to kill Jakin with his bare hands.

Please review!

Cover photos is by the amazing Sugar0o.


	10. Chapter 10 : Time to wake up

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**This story is rated m**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10.**

**Sesshomaru was pacing in his large bedroom. **

**He was currently watching several of his head healers examine Kagome.**

**He was told to stand back as they began their work.**

**Kagome had not regained contentiousness, she had been motionless for the last 2 days.**

**His entire being was in constant alert, he had not slept or taken food since she had fallen ill.**

**She was breathing normally, her heart beating as if she were asleep.**

**But her scent had changed.**

**Sesshomaru watched as the oldest healer turned to him. The demon wiping his hands with damp towel as he looked up to his waiting lord.**

"**My lord, the pup is fine. We are not able to find any sign of distress."**

**Sesshomaru nodded as he spoke.**

"**What of this Sesshomaru's mate?"**

**The healer nodded as he spoke.**

"**My lady.. she will be fine, my lord. I believe that when she used her powers it drained her. It has been a few years since she has had to use them. The concern is my lord, that her sent has changed.**

**I believe that her powers are trying to regenerate. This may take hours or days, maybe even weeks my lord."**

"**Weeks?!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he spoke.**

**Sesshomaru watched as the healer nodded.**

"**My lady's scent is changing because there is barely any power left in her body. I believe she will awaken when.."**

**Sesshomaru looked passed the healer as Kagome's scent shifted. The healers around her began to shuffle around the large bed. **

**Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the bed, his eyes widening, her body was thrashing about, the healers holding her down as her body convulsed.**

"**What is happening?!" Sesshomaru asked concern and fear laced in his voice as he demanded information.**

**The healers ignored him as they worked around their lady. Just as quickly as her thrashing had begun it was quickly over. Sesshomaru watched as the healers quickly began repositioning Kagome. One began laying a wet cloth over her forehead as they continues to access her. It was a good forty-five minutes before the older healer spoke with haste as he turned.**

"**My lord, something Is obviously wrong, I do not know what could have triggered the convulsions. My lady was perfectly fine before and now she is.."**

**Sesshomaru hissed as he spoke.**

"**You don't know whats wrong with her?!"**

**The healer bowed low to his lords feet as he spoke. The other healers following their leader as they also needled.**

**Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome's pale face.**

**Her hear beat had begun to slow. Their pup's following in suit.**

**His eyes shifting to the old demons at his feet.**

**Only one spoke.**

"**Your humble servant is completely and utterly sorry my lord, but my lady..she is dying."**

**Sesshomaru slid his hand on the Tenseiga as he spoke.**

"**Then I shall bring her back with the Tenseiga!"**

**The healer eyes widened as he spoke.**

"**But..but my lord you have already done so, do you not remember!?"**

**Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he growled.**

"**What!"**

**The healer nodded as he spoke.**

"**When you first began courting my lady, she was attacked by the eastern princess, the princess wanted to kill my lady, she succeeded in poisoning her. **

**But my lord saved her and brought her back to life.."**

**Sesshomaru growled**

"**Leave!"**

**All of the healers cleared the room.**

**Sesshomaru turned to the large bed as he slowly made his way to her side.**

**Sesshomaru had only felt this emotion when he thought Rin was lost to him.**

**He looked down to Kagome's pale face as his entire being began to shake in anger.**

**How could this happen. They had just began to feel for each other. He knew that he wanted her, that he craved her presence. Something that he had never really needed before.**

**Sesshomaru leaned down as he touched her swollen stomach, the overwhelming feeling of sadness filling him as no longer heard his pups heart beating.**

**His eyes falling to Kagome's face.**

**Was he truly about to loose her too?**

**Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, her skin was no longer warm and full of life as he remembered it, now it was cold and clammy.**

**Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms as he held her close.**

**His beast crying out as Sesshomaru listened to the sound of her heart begin to slow again.**

**What was this? This feeling in him.**

**It was something he had never felt before..**

**Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand to his face as he wiped the first tear he had ever shed from his cheek.**

**He was shedding tears for her..**

**Sesshomaru looked down to the woman in his hands.**

**What a fool he has been. He knew now that she was always meant for him. **

**He had experienced feelings for her before this, but he only put them off as lust, due to the fact that she would show so much skin, what man wouldn't look.**

**Sesshomaru reached out touching her face as he pressed a kiss to her lips.**

"**Do not leave me Kagome, I need you."**

**Sesshomaru held her close as he spoke in the last moment as he heard her take her last breath..**

"**I Love you."**

**Sesshomaru held Kagome's lifeless body against his own. He did not understand. Was this his future? Loosing the people he loved most!**

"**No this not your future."**

**Sesshomaru turned as the Mokulia began to form before him. The orb glowing purple as Sesshomaru spoke.**

"**what do you mean!"**

**Mokulia spoke again, the orb moving around as the voice rang out.**

"**You are asleep, in your home. I have granted you this once in a lifetime opportunity to understand why you must love. The miko, she has taught you to love. This is an emotion that will change you into the lord that your father would have been proud of. Your life will change because you now understand."**

**Sesshomaru laid Kagome's body onto the bed as he stood. Anger filling him as he spoke.**

"**You mean that this Sesshomaru has been asleep and none of this is real?!"**

**Mokulia chuckled as he moved passed Sesshomaru and now floated over Kagome's body.**

"**You have both been asleep, creating this 'dream' as you go. The feelings that you feel are real Sesshomaru, her feelings are real. And now that you have found that emotion and you are capable of truly loving someone other than yourself, I will wake you."**

**Sesshomaru shook his head as he spoke.**

"**Will this be my future Mokulia? Will I loose her like this!?"**

**The orb began to fade as Mokulia spoke.**

"**Time is like a raging river Sesshomaru, it is forever changing."**

**Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's body. His head beginning to feel dissy as he sat on the bed. He reached out to her cold face as he spoke.**

"**I am coming for you Kagome."**

**The room began to spin as Sesshomaru lost contentiousness. His body falling against the bed as the world round him faded away.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**STORIES COVER PHOTO MY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!**


	11. Chapter 11 : my mate

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.**

Kagome found herself gasping for air as she abruptly sat up from her futon, her stomach lurching as she began to empty its contents. Her eyes widened as a hand quickly pulled her long hair back, a bucket being placed beside her as she began to vomit.

"It's okay. Just get it out Kagome." The miko instantly recognized the voice of her sister like friend. Sango sat behind the heaving miko as she held her friend's hair from her face.

Worry was written not only on the slayer's face but that of her husband's as he walked to the futon. Sango reached out, taking the wet cloth from Miroku as she turned back to Kagome.

Kagome's head was spinning as she tried to figure out which way was up and what was down. She felt her body being pulled down back to the soft futon below her. Her eyes were blurry. She winced as a cold cloth was pressed against her shivering lips, the sweat being wiped from her face before the cloth was placed on her for head.

Kagome could feel someone sit on her right, she turned her eyes just barely making out the purple and blue clothes of Miroku. Said man reached out as he began to examine his friend.

"How do you feel, Lady Kagome?" His voice was full of worry as he spoke. Kagome could feel another wave of nausea hit her and she sat up again as her stomach began to lurch with painful convulsions. Sango took the miko's hair again as she watched with fearful eyes as her friend once again emptied her stomach.

Sango looked up to Miroku as she spoke.

"Would you mind fetching some clean water for her to drink?"

Miroku nodded as he stood, leaning down to lift up the small bucket as he left the hut.

Kagome's hands were shaking as she held onto Sango's strong hand, the slayer leaning her friend back down as it seemed that she was done.

Kagome was now able to somewhat see. Her head was pounding, but then her eyes widened as a familiar sensation ran through her. She turned to Sango who was looking up. Kagome blinked her eyes as she heard Sango gasp, the slayer standing from the futon.

Sango had been surprised when she saw who had come into the small hut. She had turned with a smile on her face thinking it was Miroku, but when her eyes met those of the large youkai, her being shook.

"L..Lord Sesshomaru! What are you d..doing here?"

Sango watched as Sesshomaru seemed to be looking through her as if she weren't even in the room. His eyes were full of worry as he stared at Kagome.

Sango spoke as he took a step forward.

"Leave her, she is sick!"

Sesshomaru looked into the fearful face of the slayer.

"This Sesshomaru will not harm his mate. Now move so I may cease her sickness." His voice was full of demand and haste as he lifted the slayer and moved her to his right.

Sango's eyes were Wide in shock. 'HIS MATE?!'

Her eyes followed him as he knelt and sat on his legs.

She turned as Miroku walked in, the monk almost dropping the pail of water as his eyes landed on the large demon that now sat in the small hut. His eyes quickly going to his wife's eyes, Sango stared back at him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pale miko before him. The smell of sickness filled the room.  
He lifted her shivering form into his large arms as she looked up.

"S..Sesshomaru.."

Sesshomaru wiped the sweat drenched hair from her face as he spoke, the monk and slayer leaning over so they could watch and listen to the odd and completely strange conversation.

"This Sesshomaru is here, my mate." he spoke gently  
Miroku stood up straight. "Mate?!" Miroku gasps.  
Sango elbowed him in the gut as she shushed him. The monk turned to look at his wife as she shook her head.

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst from the human monk as he pulled a green vile from the sash around his armor.

Kagome's small shivering hand gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve as he moved her to sit up, her stomach turning as the nausea hit her again. Sensing her distress he quickly spoke.

"Drink this, Miko. It will help."

Sesshomaru lifted the vile to her quivering lips as she quickly drank its contents.

Kagome began to cough as her body absorbed the potion.

This was the moment that Sango came around to the other side of the futon, her hand shaking as she sat on her legs.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the slayer's as she held out the cup of water. Sesshomaru reached out his large hand, taking the small cup from her as he held it up to his miko's lips.

Miroku joined his wife's side.

Kagome took a deep breath, her body was no longer dizzy and she no longer had the feeling that she was going to vomit. She could now clearly make out Sesshomaru's worried eyes as he looked down at her. Her small hand slid onto his large one that sat on her lap.

Sesshomaru looked into the miko's eyes.

"Are you better my mate?"

Sesshomaru's voice was now emotionless, as she nodded.

Sango watched as her friends face went unchanged at the fact that Sesshomaru called her his mate. What exactly had happened?

"Kagome you have been asleep for three days." Sango's voice was full of concern. Kagome turned as Sango's words hit her.

"Three days?" Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, his eyes on the monk as he spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. I have a feeling that something has happened that we are not aware of. Would you mind enlightening my wife and I?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he spoke, his eyes falling to the woman held tightly in his arms.

"There was a time spirit called Mokulia, he claimed to be a friend of this Sesshomaru's pack. He stated that we were pulled to the future to show this Sesshomaru how to..." Kagome smiled as she interrupted, sitting up a bit against Sesshomaru's black armor piece.

"He wanted Sesshomaru to learn how to love."

Sango and Miroku looked with wide eyes as Sesshomaru continued to speak.

"When this Sesshomaru woke, he found the miko in his bed. She was pupped and bared the mark of the West, this Sesshomaru's mating mark."

Sango and Miroku spoke in union. "Pupped?!" Sango gasped. "Mated?!" smirked Miroku.

Kagome blushed at her friends, her eyes widening as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Unfortunately, it seems that it was all a dream like trance, but this Sesshomaru will be quick to make sure the miko is marked and pupped again, as soon as possible."

Kagome looked up with flushed cheeks at Sesshomaru as he smirked down at her, her eyes moving to the shocked face of Sango and the smirking face of Miroku. "I..I..I" She stammered.

Sesshomaru leaned down moving the flowing strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke as if they were alone.

"Is that alright with you, my miko?"

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o


	12. Inuyasha's mistakes

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 12

Kagome lifted herself from the hot springs. She had just finished a warm bath as she turned to look at the bamboo sliding door as it opened.

Sango came walking through the small door, a large box in her hands.

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she watched Sango placed the large box on the small table in the corner of the room.

She turned back, looking into the steaming water.

The hot springs was attached to her small hut. It was a surprise from Inuyasha, another wedding surprise.

Sango turned as she watched Kagome wrap herself in a large towel, the miko turning as she pulled her legs from the spring.

Kagome looked down at the small table as she slowly knelt by Sango. "What is this? Who is it from?" She asked. By the size and color of the box, she kind of already knew who it was from.

Sango smirked as she looked up to Kagome. "This is from Lord Sesshomaru." She spoke softly.  
"He returned a few minutes ago. I told him that you were in the bath and he demanded that I give this to you. He said for you put it on, that it was no longer summer outside."

Sango shook her head as she spoke, not completely understanding the demon's words.

Kagome ran the brush through her hair one more time before she reached for the box.  
She gently placed her brush down, and with shaking fingertips, she touched the golden box.

Sango watched with wide eyes as Kagome pulled the sapphire blue ribbon from around the box, her small hands lifting the lid as she slowly looked in.

Kagome gasped as she looked into the box, her eyes meeting a dark purple fabric. The women looked up simultaneous as the both sat in awe.

"It's a kimono!" Sango gasped.  
Kagome touched the silk fabric as she ran her hand against it, a small smile gracing her lips as she realized how big of a gift this was.

Sango watched as Kagome began to bite her lower lip, the miko's eyes looking up to her as Kagome spoke.

"I can't accept this from him." She spoke, nervousness flowing from her.

Sango reached out taking Kagome's hand, giving it a tight squeeze as she spoke.

"Why not, Kagome?"  
Kagome looked back down as she spoke.

"When we were asleep, or whatever was happening, things happened between us. Things that I'm not sure why I did, but at the time felt.."

Sango watched as Kagome's face turned red. Her friend was obviously embarrassed about what had happened. Sango spoke with a smile or her face.

"You are afraid that those feelings were just because of what was happening?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome looked up as she spoke, meeting the slayer's warm eyes.  
"It felt right, but I'm just nervous that it wouldn't feel the same.."

Sango smiled as she stood pulling the kimono from the box as she spoke.  
"Well you won't know if you never try, Kagome. Come on. As you used to tell me: your prince charming is waiting. You just have to give it a try."

Kagome smirked as she looked at the purple kimono in Sango's hands. There were embroidered flowers across one side. She bit her lip again as she stood, her hand tightening against the towel as she spoke.

"You're right, Sango, I won't know until I give him a proper chance."

-oOo-

Sesshomaru stood in the small hut, his golden eyes observing every inch of the small home.  
The hut smelled of his little miko.  
The monk and slayer's scents were present as well, but not as strongly as hers, but what surprised him was the complete lack of Inuyasha's scent. Had his half-brother finally gotten himself killed?

Miroku looked up as Sesshomaru's voice echoed out. "What has happened to Inuyasha?" Miroku took a deep breath as he spoke. "We do not see Inuyasha very much anymore. To be precise, it has been years. Ever since what happened, he has really not been welcomed."  
Miroku spoke with sadness as he looked up. Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless but his eyes were filled with curiosity as he spoke. "What happened, monk?"

Miroku looked down as he spoke quietly enough that the two women in the next room would not be able to hear him, but loud enough that he knew the lord before him could hear perfectly.

"Inuyasha and Kagome were preparing to become married.." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he listened. His brother had finally decided to marry her? Miroku continue to speak.

"Inuyasha actually built this hut. It was a wedding present for Kagome, a place they could call their own, he would say. You see, Lady Kagome, as I'm sure you already know, being a powerful Youkai like yourself, is from the future." He spoke with a hushed tone.

"You see, Lord Sesshomaru, when the jewel had been shattered, Kagome made it a personal vendetta to make it whole again. She spent 4 years of her life running back and forth between her time and ours. You see, my lord.. she was living two completely different lives, but the majority of her time was spent searching for the jewel." Miroku looked up to Sesshomaru as he took a step closer.

"When the jewel was complete, Kagome spent 6 months making sure anyone affected by the last battle were healed and taken care of. She had taken care of everyone but herself, but as soon as everyone was okay she decided to return to her own time and visit with her family. It had been over 6 months since she last saw them, but that is when the most horrible thing occurred." Miroku looked away from the demon who was now sitting before him. He sighed as that horrible day came back to him.

"The next morning, we all woke up early to see her off. Kagome had packed what little she had left and made a list of things everyone would need when she returned. We said our goodbyes before she climbed on Inuyasha's back and they where gone.." Miroku took a sip of some tea as he spoke again.

Sesshomaru listened to every word.

"The next part is from Inuyasha.  
He told us that upon arrival to the well, he pulled Kagome into his arms and they jumped..."

Sesshomaru had to hold back the urge to growl as he thought of someone other than himself touching her.

Miroku continued.

"They waited for the blue light to form around them. That is what would allow them to pass but the lights never came. Soon they found themselves at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. The well had not allowed them to pass. Inuyasha said they tried over and over again, and by the eighth time, Kagome completely broke down." Sadness filled Miroku as he tried to fathom the pain she must have felt.

Sesshomaru watched the monk as he spoke. He was not allowing his face to show emotion as he listened to the horror story that his miko had gone through.

"She sat at the bottom of the well for hours. She cried and screamed until she couldn't anymore. Inuyasha had brought her home to us, and we comforted her as best we could but there is so much you can do fir someone who had completely lost their whole family. After some time passed, Inuyasha began to be more affectionate to her. They began to talk of marriage and the future.. then all of that suddenly ended."  
Miroku could feel the anger in him build at the thought of the next part of his story. Sesshomaru watched as the monk's energy shifted.

"What happened to him, monk?"  
Sesshomaru's voice was now becoming hard as Miroku began to speak again.

"He began to treat her roughly. He was sleeping around, stealing the money she worked so hard for. Sango and I had not really thought that it had actually gotten that bad until one night when my wife and I had come to stay with Kagome." Miroku's voice was angry now as he continued to speak.

"Kagome was assisting Sango in childbirth. Since Kaede was gone, Kagome was the only trained in the area, and she was the only one that we trusted. My lovely wife had just begun to give birth to our daughter when Inuyasha showed up. He was drunk, and it was obvious that he had gotten into a fight. He was screaming and hollering about a woman who took his money without.."

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku shook his head for a moment taking in a deep breath as he continued.

Miroku looked up to the demon before him.

"Inuyasha began to scream about a woman taking his money but not giving him sexual gratification. He began demanding Kagome give him more money. I tried to remove him from the hut, telling him that this was not a place for him at the time and told him to wait outside, but he continued to insist that he had to speak to Kagome. In the midst of all of the commotion, I missed.."

Miroku stopped speaking as he looked away from the demon's wide eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel a pit in his stomach. Inuyasha had caused the monk to miss one of the most important things a mate and father could do: be by his mate's side during the childbearing process.

Miroku shocked the Lord with his next question.

"You will take care of her, won't you, Lord Sesshomaru? "  
Sesshomaru was taken aback by the monk's bluntness. He looked at him as he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru assures you that she will be taken care of. She will never go without."

Miroku smiled as he spoke again.

"She deserves happiness. She has worked so hard these last few years, thinking of everyone but herself. If you promise that you will take care of her, and she will be happy, you have our blessing."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, as if he actually needed the monk's blessing, but he nodded thankfully as he began to think. Having her friends accept him could pay off in the long run.

Both men looked up as the sliding door opened. Sesshomaru's eyes widening as he saw his Miko.

Miroku smirked at the Lord's expression, before turning to look at the woman before him.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, not even atempting to stop the lust filled purr that escaped his lips.

"Kagome.." he spoke with want

PLEASE REVIEW!  
COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	13. Chapter 13: Courting

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.**

Kagome sat to Sesshomaru's right. She was currently sipping warm tea from the small cup in her hands.  
She was breathing slowly as she listened to Sango and Miroku try and make conversation with Sesshomaru. They where currently talking about Sesshomaru's plans for the winter festival.

Kagome looked up as Sango spoke to her.  
"Will you be attending this year, Kagome?" The slayer spoke gently, trying to include her friend that had been quiet for the last 20 minutes.

She knew Kagome must have been nervous because she kept glancing up to the large demon beside her.

Sango smiled as she watched said demon look down to the small woman beside him as Kagome spoke.

"It sounds like a fun idea, but you know that the winter festival is mainly for couples. I really don't wanna be a third wheel for you and Miroku.." Kagome looked down at the tea cup on the table before Miroku spoke.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that our dear Kagome needs someone to accompany her to the festival." He smirked.

Kagome coughed for a moment, all eyes on her as she wiped her lips.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyebrow raised. A smirk came to his lips as the blushing female looked up to him, her eyes widening as they made eye contact.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched him.

Sesshomaru lifted his large hand up to touch her cheek gently, as if it where only them in the room.

Kagome was the first to look away as she turned to Sango.  
"I need to speak to Sesshomaru alone, guys. Do you mind?"  
The couple smiled as they stood up quickly. "Not at all, Lady Kagome. Sango and I will go to the market and get things for supper tonight. You and Lord Sesshomaru take your time. We will be gone for an hour." Miroku spoke quickly as he pulled Sango to stand next to him. They quickly excited the hut.

Kagome turned to speak to Sesshomaru, her eyes widening as she found her back against the floor and the large demon lord pressed against her. His large hand pulled her against him as he took her lips.

Kagome struggled for a moment against Sesshomaru's large arms before the familiar heat began to flood into her. She moaned against his lips as Sesshomaru slid his hand up her shaking legs, pushing her kimono up to her hips as he moved.

A growl escaped the demon's lips. He had been patiently waiting for the humans to leave. He needed her.

Kagome eased against his lips as his clawed hand slid into her raven hair. He gripped it tightly, forcing her neck back so he could lick and nip her bare skin. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his finger touch her core. She squeaked.

"Wait!...Please..." She whispered.  
Sesshomaru leaned up a bit, moving his hand to lay beside her as he held his weight. He looked down into her flushed face as he spoke gently.  
"What is it, Miko? This Sesshomaru craves you." His voice was husky, full of want as he looked down at her.

Kagome bit her lip as she spoke.

"I want to talk before this goes any further." Her voice was shaky as she watched Sesshomaru's eyebrow raise. He pulled away from her as he sat in his previous spot.  
Kagome slowly sat up, pulling her legs under her as she looked up into his face. She took a deep breath, trying not to focus on the swirling heat flowing through her body.

"I.." She began, stopping for a moment as her nerves began to fill her.  
Noticing her nervousness, Sesshomaru reached out to touch her flushed skin.

"What is it, Kagome?" His voice was gentle.  
Kagome looked up to him. His hair sprawled down his back and over his shoulder, his armor sparkling, his golden eyes on her as she spoke.

"I want to go slow. I don't want to jump into this relationship." She watched him nod.  
"I want this to be real, Sesshomaru. I want to know you better and I want you to know me better. I want us to.." Kagome paused as she tried to think of a word to describe what she wanted. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair as he spoke.  
"You want this Sesshomaru to court you, yes?" He spoke with understanding as she nodded.

"Yes, I want you to court me. I want to know you better before we just jump into..into..." She paused, her cheeks flushing as he spoke.  
"Mating." He spoke with a smirk.

Kagome nodded.  
"Yeah, that." She smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded as he took her small hand into his large clawed one.  
He brought it to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, his hot breath running against her skin. Kagome shivered as he stared into her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru would like to court you, Kagome. Do you accept?" He asked.  
Kagome smiled as she spoke.  
"I would be honored, Lord Sesshomaru." She bent her head down to bow slightly when his clawed hand lifted her chin. Her eyes widened in confusion as he spoke.

"In private, Kagome, you must never bow to me. As my mate, in private, you are my equal." Kagome was taken aback but nodded slowly as he smiled.

"Would you like to attend the winter festival, my miko?"  
Kagome smiled nodding. She had always heard about the massive festival but she never had anyone to go with. Inuyasha was always gone when it came around.

Happiness filled her as she nodded.  
sessomaru smirked as she looked away from his eyes then back to face him.  
She spoke.  
"So..what now?" She asked questionably.  
Sesshomaru smirked, a red rim forming around his eyes as he pulled her to sit on the small tea table before him. He kissed her roughly as he spoke.

"We get to know each other, miko."

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	14. Chapter 14 : An angry interuption

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.**

**A/N**

**I apologize for the long wait. I have been in the hospital for a couple of days. I will try and catch up with my stories, but please be patient with me.**

**chapter 14**

Kagome sat on the large snow covered hill. She was currently spending some time outside, away from the village. She looked down to her light blue kimono as she was trying to patch a hole in the side of the sleeve.

Kagome had last worn it 2 years ago.

She only owned two kimonos, the one she was trying to patch up and the beautiful one Sesshomaru had given her. Kagome looked up to the sky as she closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. It had been days since there had been a clear sky.

Kagome knew it was still very cold outside, but she couldn't pass up the clear day.

Kagome laid the kimono and needle down as her mind began to wonder.

It had been two weeks since Sesshomaru had asked to court her.

Since then she had seen him five times. He came for dinner some nights, then for lunches on others.

They would talk about what was going on in the villages, then they would eat, then he would kiss her..

Kagome blushed as the last time she saw him played into her mind.

She was picking up the plates from there dinner. She could feel his eyes on her as she placed the dishes on a tray.

By the time she turned, he was behind her, their lips crashing against each other. Sesshomaru would never take it past the kissing. He would always stop before they both passed the line she had set.

Kagome sighed as she looked down to the torn kimono. At this rate, she would be wearing her Miko attire to the festival.

She stood slowly, gathering her things as she began to slowly make it down the hill. Tonight was Thursday. He was coming for dinner.

Sesshomaru walked gracefully through the snow. He had just landed. Running a hand through his silver locks, the demon took a deep breath. He could smell her. He stood on the large hill looking out over the village. The smells of unclean humans filled his nose. He could not wait to have her in his arms, to nuzzle her neck and have her scent fill him.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the small bag in his hands. That night, he had brought her a gift. It was tradition that on the sixth courting meet, he was to present her with a gift of beauty. Sesshomaru began walking through the village. He could feel the stares from the humans around him. Though it did not bother him, he knew that many of them questioned the miko's purity.

He could hear their murmurers. 'Demon's whore, 'play thing' and 'taken advantage of.' Those were just a few things that hit him.

Sesshomaru looked up to the small hut that sat at the back of the village. He smiled inwardly as her scent filled him. 'Finally.'

Kagome stirred the pot one more time before sitting next to the fire. She held her blue kimono as she tried to stitch the holes.

The miko's eyes widened and a blush came to her cheeks as the familiar demon aura danced against her. She turned just as a knock came to the hut door.

She smiled standing as she brushed off the front of her healer's uniform as she spoke.

"Come in." Her voice sounded sweet against his ears as he entered the small hut, his golden eyes finding her immediately as the blush filled her cheeks.

"Kagome." His voice created a heated shiver that flowed from the tips of her toes to the end of her ears. She smiled as she closed the space between them. Sesshomaru reached out to caress her cheek, something he did every time they would meet.

She smiled as she spoke.

"How are you? How was your journey?" Her voice trembled a bit as she turned back to the large pot, she began to stir it.

Kagome could hear the sound of his armor being leaned against the wall, her heart began to beat. She turned and looked up to him, a smile on his face as he placed Tokijin on the small table.

Kagome's mind began to wonder back to their dream world. The night, he removed his armor and looked at her like that.. they had..

"Miko.."

Kagome looked up, Sesshomaru stood before her, his red eyes half opened as he spoke. She blushed as his hand snaked up against the small of her back. She could feel the rumble in his chest begin as he growled. Kagome licked her lips.

Her arousal hit him so suddenly he had not had a chance to tighten the grip on his beast.

He looked up to her. She watched him remove his armor, her heart beat quickening.

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's shirt as the demon lord took her lips forcefully, her feet leaving the ground as he pulled her to his body.

She hadn't meant to think about him like that, it just happened. But she could feel the need filling her stomach as the demon pulled her into his arms.

His touch alone was pushing her to reconsider waiting..

Sesshomaru could smell her want growing as he left her lips to move to her chest, a small gasp escaping her lips as he took to the floor.

His massive body covering his miko's as he kissed and nipped her neck, her small hands gripping his hair as she gasped against him, anger filled him as he licked the spot where his mark once graced her perfect skin. 'Soon.'

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the shirt she wore be ripped from her body, the fabric ripping as the demon lord tore it from her body, she watched as he immediately returned, now taking her breast into his mouth. Kagome gasps and groaned as his hand left her breast to move to her inner thigh.

"Wa..wait." Her voice was just a whisper, but he had heard it. Sesshomaru's beast growled out. He knew what was coming. As he left her breast to hover over her flushed and shivering form.

"Yes, miko?" His voice was darker, his beast speaking as well.

Kagome smirked as she reached up to run her hand against the marks on his cheek. Sesshomaru purred as he pushed into her small hand.

Kagome blushed as she tried to speak through the haze of lust that her body had, and the fact that Sesshomaru's hardness was pressing against her made it even more difficult to speak.

Sesshomaru waited for her to say that he had gone to far, that she wasn't ready for what he was doing, but his eyes widen as her plumped lips spoke,

"No mating until the ceremony." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her speak, he knew that.

A smiled coming to his lips as her arousal began to fill him again, Kagome looked up as she spoke. Her voice shaky as she began.

"But I want you to, uhm to.."

Sesshomaru watched as she licked her lips, he had to control himself as her eyes moved to his and she spoke.

"Touch me." she whispered.

She watched him for a moment as he looked down at her. She could see the red begin to darken as he leaned down. One hand holding his weight while the other trailed down to the hem of her pants. Kagome watched the red darken as his demon spoke to her, chills running through her as he did.

"Touch you where, my miko?" his voice was husky, she could tell he was holding back.

She blushed as she felt her pants leave her, his large clawed hand sliding up to her now naked thigh, she shivered at his touch.

She now laid naked under the demon lord.

Sesshomaru purred as she shivered against him.

He would not take her tonight but oh he would touch her.

Kagome spoke her fingers trailing down to his large hand as she guided him to her core. Sesshomaru growled as she showed him where she needed his attention, he obliged as he ran his fingers gently against her core, her body immediately pushing against his as she groaned.

Sesshomaru growled back down to her as her hand tighten around his sleeve.

Kagome tightened her eyes as he touched her more quickly, careful of his claws are he touched her bundle of nerves.

Her body left the floor as she arched against him. Sesshomaru hissed as she gripped his man hood through his pants, he was taken aback by her boldness as she began to stroke him.

Sesshomaru smiled as a thought came to him.

Kagome squeaked as she was pulled to sit in the demon lord's lap. She was now straddling him. He removed his shirt allowing her quivering fingers to trail across his chiseled chest. Kagome tried not to focus on the pulsing member that was now pressed against her core, that was until Sesshomaru took her hips.

His movements were slow at first. He moved her hips so she rubbed him. Kagome bit her lip at the new sensation, she looked up as her arms gripped his shoulder and she began to move on her own.

The heat flowing from her into Sesshomaru as she grinded against him was fascinating.

Sesshomaru had to focus on his miko's needs and not his own. There was plenty of time for that later.

He growled into her neck as she began to gasp his name, her hips quickening as the tingling sensation began to move from her stomach down to her core. She was panting as he took her lips, his large hand gripping her hair as he pulled her down to the floor, one quick adjustment and her legs were around his waist. Kagome opened her eyes as his throbbing member was now against her core. Sesshomaru hissed as he moved against her.

Kagome gasped at the new sensation of their sexes grinding against each other, nothing in the way. Skin to skin.

Sesshomaru was now naked above his female, his pelt laying under her small form as he moved against her.

Kagome was kissing him frantically, every move that he made brought her closer to her orgasm.

She move her hips as he gripped her hair.

If this was just how he played, she suddenly thought she could not wait for the ceremony.

Her heart was pounding as he gripped her hips, now moving so quickly she couldn't keep up, she laid there. And then it happened.

Sesshomaru hissed as she arched up her body pulsing as his name left her lips, her small hands gripping him so tightly as she came against him.

He continued to move until he knew she had fully came.

Kagome's body was like a feather falling from the sky. She relaxed as she laid against the pelt below her, her breathing hard as the demon above her kissed and caressed her gently.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a feral growl erupted from the demon above her. Fear filled her body as she looked up to his red eyes.

But he was not looking at her. No, Sesshomaru was staring at the sword holding figure in the door way. Kagome blinked as her eyes focused.

She tightened her grip on Sesshomaru, his arms tightening around her as he growled at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck do YOU want, half-breed!?" Sesshomaru demanded.

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	15. Chapter 15 : The fight for her life

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

A/N.

(I would like to apologize for the long wait. i have been in the hospital for a few days. but as of now everything is okay.

please enjoy the chapter.)

Inuyasha slowly made his way through the familiar village, his hair blowing in the winter wind as he looked out over the village.

He was just coming to load up on supplies before returning to his hut in the woods.

The hanyou paused as his eyes fell along the large hut that sat on the hill. His eyes looked at the smoke coming from the top as he let his head hang.

He was stupid. He allowed himself to lose the most important thing to him. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would never forgive him..

He wouldn't want her to.

The hanyou turned to make his way to the village when her cries hit him. He turned quickly as he ran to the hut, her cries getting louder the closer he got.

She was in trouble!

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath as he slammed the hut door open, his eyes widening as the image before him became etched into his mind.

There she laid, her body arched back as she cried out, the smell of want filling him as he watched her, his eyes filling with red as he looked to the man above her. Sesshomaru's large body moving against her as he kissed her, the demon lord leaving her lips as he turned to the hanyou, their eyes meeting.

Sesshomaru's beast roared in anger as his half brother watched HIS female. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her as his body shielded her naked form from the unwanted intruder.

He could feel her hands tighten against his large arms, then her fear hit him.

Kagome could not believe her eyes. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes red as blood as he watched her. She shivered as he hissed. She looked up to Sesshomaru's angry face as she spoke quietly, barley a whisper but she knew he would hear her.

"M-Make him leave.." her tiny voice hit him and in an instant, he was standing in front of her. He was dressed in his pants, Tokijin in his clawed hand.

Kagome sat up as she gripped the large shirt he had placed around her when he stood. Sesshomaru was furious. She could feel his aura bouncing against her.

He lifted his sword as he growled, his anger flowing with every word.

"You will not look at this Sesshomaru's mate, half-breed!" Inuyasha's eyes shot to his brother's, and, in an instant, the fight began. Kagome jumped to her feet as the brothers began to battle. She moved to push herself against the wall while Sesshomaru swung his sword in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha was beyond himself. How could she do this!? He knew she would find someone else.. but Sesshomaru!? It was the biggest betrayal to him. He swung the Tetsusaiga, missing his brother completely as Sesshomaru swung his own sword. kagome covered her ears as the swords clashed, the sound echoing in her ears. She opened her eyes and watched Inuyasha. He was trying to pass Sesshomaru. He was trying to attack...HER.

Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha into the wall..but not before the hanyou threw his father's sword.

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's hand as the demon gripped his neck tightly.

Sesshomaru's beast screaming as his mate's scent hit him. Inuyasha began to laugh as the demon lord turned.

Kagome couldn't breath. She tried and tried but every breath she took was nothing. She looked down, her glistening eyes widening as the sword came into her view. She was on her knees. the untransformed Tetsusaiga buried deep into her chest. She looked up into Sesshomaru's red eyes.

He dropped Inuyasha and raced to her.

She felt his hands on her face as he lifted her face to his.

She was shivering.

''S-so c-c-cold..." she shuddered.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pool of blood that now surrounded them. The legs of his pants were drenched in her blood, the shirt she wore now crimson. She slowly reached out to him. Her fingers were blood stained as she gripped his hand, struggling to speak.

"I-I l-love y-you." she whispered.

Sesshomaru let out a feral growl as her hand fell from his, her face slumped and her heartbeat stopped.

"N-No. NO!" he growled. Sesshomaru held her body against his, her warmth fading as he released her.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. Said hanyou just sat there. His eyes golden, tear filled, as he stared at what his beast had done.

"K-Kagome.." he cried.

Sesshomaru lifted the Tenseiga from the floor as he turned to his female. He would deal with Inuyasha later.

She was far more important.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled the Tetsusaiga from her body, his stomach turning as more blood began to pour from her chest. He lifted her into his arms as he raced for his home.

He WOULD save her...

Then he would make Inuyasha SUFFER.

Then he would KILL his half-brother.

Please review!

cover photo by amazing SUGAR0o!


	16. Chapter 16

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

The cold air blew into the castle as the servants of the great Lord Sesshomaru watched in horror as he carried the body of a bloody human female through his large castle.

At first, many thought it was Rin, but it soon became very clear that it was not.

Nira, the head servant, quickly began to hustle everyone to continue their jobs as she knelt by her master's door, waiting for orders.

Her hands shook as she replayed his angry face in her mind..

Sesshomaru knelt down, placing Kagome's cold body against the large pelt in front of the massive fireplace, her hair spread out across the black pelt.

He was quick to remove the Tenseiga, as it now pulsed almost to the point of pain in his clawed hand.

Sesshomaru stood as he lifted the sword over her broken body, the sword pulsing as the soul keepers came into view. With an angry growl, he sliced through them, falling to his knees as he waited..

His focused eyes flew to the large wound on her chest. Sesshomaru gently pulled the blood drenched shirt from her body as he watched her skin begin to heal.

She had not begun to breath yet. He stood, lifting the bowl of water on the stand in front of his bed as he kneeled again, slowly lifting a piece of cloth as he cleaned her bloody skin.

The wound was closed. There was no scar to prove that it ever happened.

She did not breath.

Sesshomaru could feel his mind begin to panic. Why wasn't she breathing?

He had destroyed the soul keepers, and her wound was healed.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast roaring in anger.

He leaned over her body, one of his large hands pulling her into his arms as he spoke. "Come back to me."

He fully released his demon as he held back his transformation.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips gently as he began to speak in an unknown language, his eyes darkening as his fangs began to elongate.

His arms held her gently as one hand held her neck.

He moved quickly, his fangs piercing her human flesh instantly as he pushed his demon energy through her body.

His eyes widened as her holy aura slammed back. He pulled away as he cleaned the bite wound, the large bite healing to form his family symbol of the Crescent moon.

Kagome's powers flowed through her body as he laid her back down on the pelt. His eyes watched as her skin radiated with energy.

Then it happened.

Kagome's body arched from the pelt as her holy energy began to accept the demon energy he had placed.

Sesshomaru watched closely as her aura began to change. Her scent of power grew as the energy moved throughout her body.

Her heart began to beat loudly as he watched her come back to life.

He had marked her in the hopes that her holy powers would react and that is exactly what they did.

His eyes widened as he watched as something he did not plan to happen, happened.

Kagome's body began to change physically. Markings began to trace down her arms as it circled her wrist and her nails pointed into claws.

Every marking was identical to Sesshomaru's. He could feel his heart pounding as he watched the markings move down her legs. His eyes flowed to her face as the Crescent moon formed on her forehead.

A smile spread across his lips as her chest began to move and he could hear her breathing pick up.

Sesshomaru leaned over her body as he watched her small human ears begin to point then lastly the stripes on her now rosy cheeks formed.

His beast purred in anticipation as he waited for her to open her eyes.

He did not have to wait long as her eyes began to flutter.

Sesshomaru purred as he lifted her into his large arms.

A smile spread across her pink lips as she looked up Into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips roughly, only stopping to place his forehead against her own. The large demon looked down into Kagome's ice blue eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too."

His voice was gentle as he spoke.

Tears began to fill her eyes as he kissed her again.

Kagome ran her hand against his large bare chest as she spoke in between their lips touching.

"Make love to me, Sesshomaru."

Her voice was quiet but he had heard her.

His large body rose as he stood, his small female in his arms as he walked to the large bed.

Tonight she would forever be his...and he would forever be hers.

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

**I do apologize for the delay I this chapter. I have been very sick. I'm still not 100%, but I am getting there. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Kagome could feel the cold leave her body as warmth surrounded her.

Her blue eyes fluttered opened as the world rushed in on her, but this was not her world.

Everything was white. She looked up as a large hand reached out to brush her cheek.

Her eyes found a face that was both very familiar but also unknown.

The being looked down at her with his large golden eyes as he spoke out, his voice filling her with comfort.

"You are safe, Kagome."

Kagome continued to look up as she studied the face of the demon who held her, a small smile gracing her lips as his jagged blue stripes came into view.

His large ponytail blew in the wind as he watched her, a smirk on his face.

Taisho. This was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

Taisho watched as the woman sat up. His large arms left her as she sat before him.

Kagome looked around her, worry filling her as she realized that, if she were speaking to Taisho, she must be dead.

Taisho watched as she turned to him, fear in her face as her soft voice rang out.

"Am I d-dead?" She stuttered.

He nodded as he spoke.

"Yes, you are in the afterlife my dear, but you won't be for long."

He smiled and Kagome could now see where Sesshomaru had gotten his looks from.

Kagome listened as he continued to speak.

"My eldest, My Sesshomaru is at this moment, reviving you. He will succeed. He always does."

Taisho spoke with sadness as he thought of his sons.

"I shall let you leave to be with him kagome, but first I have a gift."

Kagome watched as the large demon pulled an amulet from his white kimono and placed it over her shoulders. The golden necklace weighing her shoulders down as she looked up to the great demon before her.

Her body began to fill with heat as she looked up questioningly.

"He is reviving you. I do not have much time. I am gifting you the life of a demon. This is a gift I had intentionally made for my Izayoi. Alas, I was never able to give this to her, but now it will be yours."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his words, and he continued to speak.

"Your body is changing now. When you return to the world of the living, you will no longer be human. Your life span will increase and you will have new abilities." Taisho reached out and cupped her cheek as he spoke, running his clawed thumb against her blushed face.

"I left my sons too early. I had wanted to teach my Sesshomaru to truly embrace the human culture. I wanted to teach him compassion. These are things that you have taught him in my absence, and I thank you, my daughter."

Taisho could see her being begin to fade as he spoke, one last time.

"When you return to your body, you will feel differently, but do not think on this yet. He will need your love. Love him."

Kagome nodded as she felt her body falling, the white world disappearing as her holy powers surrounded her. The demon lord's figure fading from her view.

She suddenly felt whole again. She could feel large arms wrapped around her. She could smell him.

Her eyes began to fluttering open as Sesshomaru's purr hitting her.

A smile spread across Kagome's pink lips as she looked up Into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned down and took her lips roughly, only stopping to place his forehead against her own. The large demon looked down into Kagome's ice blue eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too."

His voice was gentle as he spoke. Tears began to fill her eyes as he kissed her again.

Kagome ran her hand against his large bare chest as she spoke in between their lips touching.

"Make love to me, Sesshomaru."

Her voice was quiet but he had heard her, the large demon taking her small body from the ground below into his large arms as he stood.

Kagome knew her heart was pounding but she didn't care.

Blush filled her cheeks as her back met the softness of the large bed as Sesshomaru laid her down before him. Her raven hair sprawled behind her as she looked up at him.

Pride filled him as he looked up her untouched body. She would finally be his. Forever.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's large body crawled over hers, the bed shifting as his weight added to her own. Her blue eyes found his golden ones as he placed his arms beside her. He now barely laid against her as he leaned down, their faces inches apart as he spoke.

"I...I thought I lost you." his voice was quiet as he looked down at her.

Kagome reached up, her small hand gracing his face as she ran her fingers against the purple markings. She took a breath as she took in his scent, a smile on her face as he leaned down further, taking her lips gently as he kissed her.

Kagome melted into his touch as one of his clawed hands ran up her neck and into her hair. Sesshomaru growled against her lips as her small body pushed up against his own, her want ever present as she ran her hands against his shoulders, unaware of the pleasurable sensation that her new claws were giving him as she ran them down his back.

Sesshomaru gripped her hair tighter as he left her lips to move down to her neck, the red moving into his eyes as he began to nip and lick the spot where she would soon forever hold his mark.

Her gasps of want filled his ears as she continued to push up against him.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. His little miko wanted this just as much as he did.

Kagome arched up as a hot sensation ran through her, her body shuddering as Sesshomaru's clawed hand ran up her naked thigh.

Her body shook in anticipation as he left her neck and began to run his tongue against her chest. Her breathing hiked as his fangs ran against her sensitive skin.

"P-please." her voice was almost a cry as he continued to tease her.

Sesshomaru purred as he ran his tongue one last time against her chest, the large demon lord standing from the bed as he removed his blood stained pants before returning to his soon-to-be mate.

Kagome could feel something building in her body.

This was a new feeling. The sensation grew as Sesshomaru moved over her body, his large hands separating her shivering legs as he laid against her.

Sesshomaru placed one arm beside Kagome as he held his weight from his small female. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's crimson eyes. A large rumble started in his chest as he leaned down, his large chest pressing against her own as he took hold of his manhood, positioning himself against her small body.

Kagome's breath hiked as she felt the sudden intimate touch, her eyes on his own as he spoke.

"It will hurt, but only for a moment." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome nodded.

He watched as she took a deep breath, her hands tightening against his shoulders as he made his move, his lips finding her own in a second.

Kagome tightened her eyes shut as he moved against her quickly, her virgin barrier being taken in one swift movement.

Sesshomaru took her lips as he pushed into her, as far as she would take him, her body pulsing around him.

Sesshomaru purred against her lips as he moved his arms to hold her close as he tried to soothe away the pain he knew she felt.

After a few moments, Kagome looked up into his lightly red eyes as she nodded, silently telling him she was ready to continue, but she was not prepared for the sensations that were about to ensue.

Sesshomaru moved one of his clawed hands to cup her hips as he lifted them slightly. He began to slowly pull from her body, before pushing back against her.

Kagome cried out as her body began to shudder. What was he doing to her in that one movement?

Sesshomaru growled as he continued to move against her, he knew of that one spot that would send his little miko into a body thrashing pleasure.

Sesshomaru began to quicken his movements as he could feel her body shaking.

Kagome could feel his grip on her tightening as he growls were becoming more animalistic. She arched up again as he caused her body to thrash in pleasure, her body now quivering as she looked up into Sesshomaru's now glowing red eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down into her flushed face as she threw her head back as she cried out again, his beast taking this moment of her intense pleasure to mark her.

Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru lifted her hips higher, his body grinding against her own as she exploded against him. Her body arched back as a feral growl filled the room. Kagome gripped his shoulders tightly as his fangs gripped into her shoulder.

She cried out his name as she fell over the edge of pleasure, unconcerned with the painful sensation of the bite mark on her shoulder.

She continued to cry in pleasure as Sesshomaru began to move more roughly as he allowed himself to follow her.

Sesshomaru released her shoulder as he gripped the sheet below them, his claws ripping through the silk sheets as he filled her with his seed.

The demon lord roared in satisfaction as he announced his conquest.

Sesshomaru leaned down, taking his mate's lips as he pulled from her shivering body. Kagome looked up into his face. Sesshomaru kissed her lips gently before living kisses down her neck until he got to his bite.

kagome shuddered as the sensation of Sesshomaru's tongue gracing her skin.

Sesshomaru cleaned the wound gently as he watched the wound began to heal and his family crest sat against her smooth skin.

Kagome smiled as she watched him move to lay beside her, his large arms pulling her against his chest.

Sesshomaru purred as he looked down to her shoulder pride filling him as he took In the crescent moon.

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's flush face. He smiled as he took in her sleeping face.

The demon lord snuggled his face into her hair as he took in her scent.

She would always be his, his mate.

Sesshomaru placed a small kiss onto her forehead as he closed his eyes, a smile filling his lips as he began to think about his little mate heavily pupped with his pup.

"Soon." he smirked.

His eyes opening as the red filled them in.

"But your death first Inuyasha." his beast growled, tightening his arms around his small sleeping mate.

Please review


	18. The end (updates june 2016)

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Kagome smiled as she looked down to the small book in her hands.

"And they lived happily every after. The end." Kagome slowly closed the book as she looked down to the little girl.

Rin smiled as she snuggled into her pillows.

"That was a great story, Kagome! I loved the part where the prince had to search the kingdom for her."

Kagome smiled as she stood, placing the book back onto the shelf next to Rin's bed.

She turned, leaning over and placing a kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"That's my favorite part too, Rin. Now, get some sleep, sweetie." Kagome spoke softly as she pulled the cover up to Rin's shoulders. Even though the castle was warm, it was extremely cold outside.

Kagome smiled as she turned to the large doors and quickly exited the room, her eyes falling to the maid who kneeled in the hallway outside of Rin's door.

"Make sure her room stays warm." The servant bowed lower as Kagome turned and began to walk to her own room, the sound of her two personal guards following behind her.

It had been almost 3 months that she had been staying here with Sesshomaru and she couldn't be happier.

Sesshomaru treated her like a queen. He was always giving her gifts and surprising her during the day with surprise intimate moments.

Kagome smiled as the large doors of the Lord's room came into view. She waited for the servant to open the door as she slowly walked in, the servant following her lady in.

Kagome looked around the large room.

She would be sleeping alone again tonight. Sesshomaru had left about a month ago because there were some problems in the North that needed his attention. He was only supposed to be gone for a week, but the situation became worse and now Sesshomaru had to try and prevent a war. Kagome had chosen to stay behind to take care of Rin.

She now wished that she had tagged along. She missed him so much.

Kagome turned as the servant began to lay out her night dress, the older woman quickly removing the 8 layered kimono that Kagome wore.

Normally she would not wear such a heavy kimono, but she had lunch with the Southern Lady today.

They were passing through the West and wanted to visit the large Western estate, and meet its new Lady.

Kagome pulled the thick night dress over herself as the servant put away the lavish kimono.

"Your late meal is prepared for you, my Lady. Also, the Lord has sent a letter to you."

Kagome nodded as she sat on the large pillows in front of the roaring fireplace, her eyes falling to the food before her. Kagome waited for the servant to leave the room before lifting up the letter that sat beside the tray.

She made quick work of unrolling the letter, her eyes trailing over the handwritten words.

He was returning tomorrow!

Kagome smiled. She had missed his so much.

She laid the letter down gently as she began to eat the small meal before her.

One month was too long to be away from him.

She could not wait for his return. This room was far too big for just one person.

-o0o-

Sesshomaru stood from the scroll covered desk, the North and East Lords standing as well.

"We could not have done this without you, Lord Sesshomaru." the Northern Lord bowed low as he spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded. They had prevented a war.

After several more formal goodbyes, Sesshomaru was finally on his way home.

He had missed his little mate very much. He hated having to be away from her for this long, but he would make it up to her as soon as they were in the privacy of their room.

Sesshomaru looked out over the snow-covered hills as he began to race towards the West. He could not wait to have his little female in his arms.

-oOo-

Kagome stood in the large entrance to the castle, Rin standing beside her as they watched out of the large windows. They had been told that Sesshomaru had been seen and would be at the Western castle within the hour.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru isn't too cold out there." Rin looked up to Kagome as she spoke.

Kagome smiled as she looked down to Rin.

"I think he will be fine, Rin." Kagome patted the young child's head as she spoke.

Rin stood on her tippy toes as she patiently watched the large gates at the end of the stone walkway.

The large gardens here she would play were now covered in heavy snow and ice.

The young girl had only been allowed outside a few times, but now it was just too cold.

Rin didn't mind, though. Being inside meant that she had to find new games to play.

Kagome smiled as she saw the guards spread out on the grounds straighten and the sound of a loud horn was heard.

He was home.

"They're opening the gate! He's here! He's here!" Kagome smiled as she watched the already heavily dressed little girl run towards the large doors, the guard looking up to Kagome for approval before allowing the little girl out.

Kagome nodded, her hands tightening around the wrap around her shoulders as she followed Rin out of the door.

Sesshomaru walked through the large gates that led into his home.

He could hear the metal clanking as his guards straightened up as their Lord passed them.

Sesshomaru looked around the grounds. It had snowed quite heavily here.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's squealing voice rang out as he turned to find the source.

It was not long before he found her. Sesshomaru nodded towards her.

"How have you been, Rin?" his voice was quiet as his eyes searched for another person.

Rin smiled as she spoke.

"I have been so good. I love having Kagome here, Lord Sesshomaru. She has the best stories!" Rin jumped up and down as she began to tell him about the fairy tales Kagome had read to her.

Sesshomaru listened as he continued to walk up the large stairs into the castle entrance, his demon purring as he finally found the person he was looking for.

Kagome smiled as their eyes met. She stood in the doorway watching him as he walked to her quickly.

Sesshomaru looked her over.

Her raven hair was put up in a bun, several combs sat in the tightly pulled hair, her blue eyes calling to him, but something was different about his little female.

Sesshomaru looked her over again, trying to find the difference.

His eyes flowed to her face as he stood before her, his large form shadowing her own as he smiled down at his little mate.

Kagome's smile grew as Sesshomaru growled low before she found herself lifted off the ground.

Sesshomaru made quick work of finding their large room, placing his little mate on the bed below him as their lips crashed together.

Kagome melted into his touch as his warmth spread into her.

She pressed against his hands as he began to wander her body. Sesshomaru could hardly contain his need for her. The past month had been so dragging. All he wanted as his little mate.

Sesshomaru purred against her lips as he moved his hand lower to slide down her stomach. His intentions were to remove the obi that held the kimono closed, but the demon lord froze in his tracks.

Kagome smiled as she looked up into Sesshomaru's wide eyes, his confused face staring back as she spoke, her hand gently falling to sit on top of his own.

"Surprise." her voice was full of excitement as she watched him sit up, now sitting beside her. He looked away from her smiling face down to her small hand that sat atop his own large one.

Kagome sat up slowly against the pillows behind her. Sesshomaru looked up to her eyes again, this time, a smile on his face as he scooped her up into his arms. Kagome giggled as he spoke.

"This is such a wonderful surprise, my mate." he spoke gently as he kissed her, his large clawed hand moving back to the small bump where their little pup grew.

Sesshomaru smiles kissing her softly as he purrs gently. Finally, he was happy, his dream a reality as he holds her close kissing her with a passion that he would share with none this his little miko.

Kagome smiles softly as she caresses his cheek.  
" I love you Sesshomaru." she blushes watching his eyes darken at her words.

Sesshomaru smirks kissing her deeper, his claws already removing her kimono as he pants against her flushed chest.  
" This Sesshomaru, love you my little miko."

He was hers, and she was his. Never to be separated by time and fate again the demon lord had fallen in love with the raven hair miko, who could make his body shiver with a glance. together they would live a life of love, passion, and friendship. They would have many children, and they would survive the worst and overcome it with each other, Love guiding their lives in a way nether had every allowed befor.

THE END

A/N  
I would like to thank everyone who has watched and followed this story. Your support is what keeps me writing!  
Thank you!  
BeautiifulDasisy.

Please review


End file.
